Don't Imagine You're Too Familiar
by xPoon's
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt et Rachel sont un couple star de Broadway. Lorsqu'ils commencent à avoir des problèmes de couple, le conseiller conjugal Blaine Anderson leur vient en aide. Warnings : relation Kurt/Rachel et infidélité
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Après presque un an d'absence, me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction. Cette fiction a été écrite par missbeizy et c'est l'une de mes préférées. Il n'y a que trois chapitres (assez longs) et je ferai de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement. Vous pouvez lire l'histoire en VO ici :** **archiveofourown works/1064072?view_adult=true**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Ils se disputent en sortant de chez le conseiller, ce qui est ironique puisqu'ils s'étaient tenus la main et avaient souri en arrivant.

\- Je prends ça au sérieux, Rachel. J'ai accepté de venir. Je sais qu'on en a besoin. Arrête d'insinuer que je m'en fiche s'il te plait.

\- Je dis simplement que tu n'avais pas l'air très attentif, dit-elle. On paye une somme d'argent ridicule pour laver notre linge sale, le moins que tu pourrais faire est prétendre d'être intéressé. Enfin, c'est pour quoi on est payés, n'est-ce pas, tous les jours, prétendre qu'on est si bon-

Kurt claque la portière côté conducteur derrière lui et attache sa ceinture avec plus de force que nécessaire.

\- Okay, ça suffit. Tu as répété ça toute la semaine et franchement, c'est devenu plus que pénible. Il passe la vitesse et sort du parking, les doigts blancs autour du volant. Je comprends, d'accord ? Je comprends.

Elle fronce les sourcils, puis son froncement se transforme en moue, et la moue à nouveau en un froncement de sourcil auquel elle sait qu'il est incapable de résister. Il est en colère, donc cette fois, tout ce qu'elle obtient sont les lignes de son front qui s'adoucissent, mais ce n'est pas une victoire pour autant, le feu est lancé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça arrive maintenant, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Nous sommes mariés depuis quatre ans.

Kurt n'a pas de réponse, mais il sait très bien ce qu'il recherche chez un conseiller conjugal et le Docteur Reginald ne l'est pas.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, dit-il à un feu rouge. Il pourrait être notre grand-père. Je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui. Trouvons quelqu'un de plus jeune. La réceptionniste n'a pas dit qu'il y en avait un autre dans le métier… ?

\- Horaires différents. Mon coach vocal-

\- Rachel, souffle-t-il, c'est plus important que tes cours de chant.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle après une pause en se mordant la lèvre. Je t'aime. Je veux que ça marche.

Elle enroule son petit doigt autour du sien et il se sent très pitoyable car une petite part de lui n'est pas sûre de ressentir la même chose.

* * *

Ils ont leur premier rendez-vous avec le Docteur Anderson deux semaines plus tard et Kurt est surpris. Quand la réceptionniste avait dit « plus jeune », Kurt n'avait pas pensé que cela signifiait « plus ou moins le même âge que votre femme et vous ».

Il est tenté de demander de voir les diplômes de l'homme, mais Rachel lui lance le regard qui dit _assieds-toi chéri_ et il est déjà épuisé de s'être disputé avec elle toute la matinée.

Le Docteur Anderson se lève pour leur serrer la main et la première chose que Kurt remarque est comme il est bien habillé. Kurt fait exprès de chercher un défaut dans la coupe de son costume, mais il n'en trouve pas. Chaque couture est ajustée à la silhouette fine du docteur. Il se demande s'il pourrait se renseigner sur le tailleur, mais après le regard _dis bonjour chéri_ est là, et il est secoué.

\- Kurt, Rachel, dit le Docteur Anderson en serrant leurs mains. Puis-je vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

\- Bien sur, dit gaiement Rachel.

\- Et évidemment, vous pouvez m'appeler Blaine. Asseyez-vous.

Kurt s'assoit. Il se sent étrangement à l'aise dans la petite pièce alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Quelque chose chez Blaine lui semble familier et il étudie les traits de l'homme. Séparément, ils ne sont pas remarquables, mais mis ensemble, ils sont magnifiques. La forme de son visage combinée à son corps massif et ses superbes vêtements laisse Kurt avec un sentiment de déjà vu. Il a presque l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré Blaine avant. Mais c'est ridicule.

L'introduction de Blaine est plus ou moins la même que l'autre conseiller, mais une fois qu'il est dispensé des formalités, il s'écarte complètement du texte. Il leur demande de lui raconter comment ils se sont rencontrés, comment ils se sont mis ensemble, comment et quand ils se sont mariés, presque comme s'il était un ami avec qui ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Il semble intéressé et engagé.

Evidemment, pour Kurt et Rachel, c'est aussi l'occasion de recommencer à zéro, et ils le font.

Les séances passent sans rien de plus que des informations de contexte soient données. Après la troisième, quand ils commencent enfin à parler de ce qui a entamé leur actuel lot de problèmes, Kurt hésite.

\- Démarre la voiture ? demande-t-il à Rachel tandis qu'elle plisse les yeux avec curiosité. Laisse-moi juste une seconde.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore supposer lui parler individuellement, insiste-t-elle.

\- Je dois lui demander quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec nous, s'il te plait ?

Elle cède à contre cœur. Kurt retourne dans le bureau de Blaine.

\- Docteur And-

\- Blaine, dit-il en souriant.

Ses yeux scintillent d'amusement et de gentillesse et le souffle de Kurt se coupe.

\- Euh, oui. Pardon. Je m'en souviens, bredouille-t-il, ses joues chauffant.

Il se sent ridicule. Il joue devant des critiques musicaux, il devrait certainement être capable de gérer le regard intrusif de son conseiller conjugal sans gêne.

\- Je dois demander parce que c'est le troisième costume et la troisième fois que je suis dérouté. Qui fait vos costumes ?

Il y a une pause, puis Blaine rit en regardant autour de lui et puis à nouveau Kurt. Il baisse les yeux, presque poliment, mais il y a du rose sur ses joues lorsqu'il les relève.

\- Madame Paulette, près le de la 65ème ? Je vais là-bas depuis des années. Il y a des endroits plus chers, mais je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler, répond Kurt.

Il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire, son visage lui fait vraiment mal à force d'essayer.

\- On essaye de me diversifier, mais je suis un ami des Brooks Brothers(1), continue Blaine en ayant l'air aussi gêné que Kurt pendant un instant. La fidélité aux marques est importante pour moi je suppose ?

\- Mon Dieu, non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, dit Kurt, vous vous en sortez aussi bien que leurs mannequins.

Il cligne des yeux en mordant ses lèvres. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il ne se livre pas seulement, il se ridiculise.

Blaine le fixe, la tête penchée, la bouche ouverte, les yeux pétillants. Ses mains sont bloquées sur le dossier en cuir qu'il a saisi lorsque Kurt est revenu dans le bureau.

\- Et bien, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, merci, j'essaye.

Il est sur le point de laisser échapper les mots _tu réussis_ , lorsque la gène devient insupportable.

\- A la semaine prochaine alors, dit-il à la place et il serre la main de Blaine.

Sa paume picote tout le long du chemin vers la voiture et c'est seulement quand il est sur le point d'agripper le volant que le fourmillement se déplace vers sa jambe.

* * *

\- Donc c'était évident pour vous, dit Blaine.

\- Et bien… Je crois ? Nous étions colocataires pendant toute cette année. Et puis nous avons été choisis pour jouer face à l'autre. C'était un peu une blague entre nous, parce que j'ai essayé de mettre en scène _Roméo et Juliette_ avec elle au lycée pour convaincre le directeur du glee club que je pouvais jouer Roméo. C'était un désastre, mais- bref. Quand nous avons obtenu les rôles, nous avons dû répéter cette histoire à cent personnes différentes. Tout le monde l'adorait. Bref. On a commencé les répétitions. Nous avons essayé d'être professionnels- pas de répliques à la maison à moins que l'autre soit sorti. Il faut séparer le travail et la vie privée à un moment, vous savez. Sinon, on devient fou à vivre avec les gens avec qui on joue aussi. Bref, donc ouais, on a- on a continué de répéter au théâtre. Quelque chose chez ce théâtre- nous en avions rêvé pendant tout le lycée et l'université, et nous y avions passé tellement d'heures après avoir eu les rôles à répéter les répliques et la chorégraphie, et un soir nous avons eu un moment et une chose a mené à une autre.

C'est étrange de parler de cela avec un inconnu. Il ne sait pas s'il est prêt à admettre qu'il était puceau à vingt-quatre ans et qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec son amie/ennemie du lycée, Rachel Berry, en murmurant du Shakespeare sur le bord de la scène dans le théâtre de Gershwin.

Blaine hoche simplement la tête, gribouille un mot et croise ses jambes. Kurt observe son pantalon serrer ses cuisses. Il consulte ses notes.

\- Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant un peu plus d'un an, puis vous l'avez demandé en mariage ?

Kurt acquiesce.

\- Nous avons décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait du temps libre pour tout préparer et de l'argent de côté pour les acomptes et tout ça. Enfin- ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Elle voulait contrôler les choses, donc c'est moi qui ai fait la demande et elle qui a dirigé, sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

Que Rachel soit aussi autoritaire et déterminée que lui ne l'a jamais dérangé. Cela le force souvent à laisser gérer les choses et il pourrait probablement se passer de la pression de temps à autre.

Blaine sourit et écrit.

\- Vous jouez tous les deux maintenant… ?

\- Oui, et j'enseigne aussi à Kingsborough Community. C'était un service pour un ami au départ, mais ça s'est imposé à moi et c'est un revenu en plus.

\- Est-ce un challenge pour vous de faire les deux ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond-t-il. J'aime être occupé.

\- Combien de temps diriez-vous que votre femme et vous passez ensemble à la maison ? Temps de détente, temps intime… du temps qui vous est consacré ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, pas beaucoup. Entre les spectacles, mes cours et les exigences sociales de l'industrie du théâtre… peut être une demie journée le dimanche et les congés en semaine ?

\- Avez-vous discuté de prendre plus de temps ?

\- Elle oui, mais je- je suis assez accro au boulot, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ma carrière a eu un départ difficile et une fois j'ai commencé à avoir des bonnes critiques et des offres, j'ai hésité à dire non.

\- Nous en discuterons plus amplement lors de votre séance à deux, dit Blaine. J'ai eu besoin de vous le demander car quand j'ai posé cette question pendant votre séance commune, vous l'avez tous les deux évité.

Kurt déglutit. Il rougit fort et acquiesce. C'est étrange- il y a des moments où Kurt oublie à quelle vitesse Blaine est capable de trouver le cœur du problème, des choses auxquelles Kurt n'a jamais pensé avant que Blaine en parle directement.

\- Il n'y a pas de jugement ici, Kurt, dit Blaine. J'essaye juste d'apprendre ce que vous ressentez tous les deux, et quand j'aurai compris ce qui vous rebute en séance commune, je pourrai commencer à vous aider à parler de ce qui ne va pas.

\- Merci, dit Kurt en se sentant soudainement bouleversé.

Quand ils avaient commencé à parler de se faire aider, Kurt l'avait pris comme de la chirurgie esthétique- six mois de traitement et ils seraient comme neufs, ils iraient et parleraient et les choses s'amélioreraient, ils seraient restaurés ou assez bien équilibrés pour qu'ils reprennent leurs vies sans trop faire d'histoires, sans avoir besoin de faire grande chose si ce n'est laisser le docteur s'en occuper.

Mais s'assoir là avec Blaine qui le regarde si ouvertement et si gentiment, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Rachel et lui ont vraiment des problèmes. Ils ne vont pas se résoudre du jour au lendemain. Et il y a encore ce sentiment tenace au fond de son esprit, une termite de doute se tortillant de plus en plus profond chaque semaine, qui siffle _quelque chose ne va pas_.

* * *

Il suffit de deux semaines de séances communes et individuelles pour que Kurt craque.

En toute honnêteté, il l'a vu venir. Leur vie de famille est à présent pire qu'avant qu'ils aillent chez le conseiller, et bien que Blaine leur assure constamment que les choses empirent souvent avant de s'améliorer, Kurt n'est pas sur que ce soit leur cas.

Ils se disputent encore et encore, ils se voient moins et Kurt arrête d'associer sa présence au confort et au calme. Quand elle le touche au lit, sa peau se crispe avec le désir de ne rien faire. Ils n'ont jamais eu une vie sexuelle rebondissante et débauchée, mais elle a toujours été adéquate. Maintenant, elle diminue et tout chez Rachel, son corps et le sien, et la manière dont ils s'unissent le répugne.

Tout dans leur vie qui sonne _mari et femme_ le met mal à l'aise. Il se sent bien seulement quand ils se comportent comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient au lycée, et il commence à se demander si l'ensemble de leur relation a été le résultat malencontreux de la passion du jeu.

Il se déteste de penser cela mais il se rend maintenant compte que c'est une idée qui s'est ancrée depuis des mois.

Il pense au temps qu'ils ont vraiment passé ensemble depuis leur mariage- mis à part leur lune de miel à Paris, ils ont plus vécu comme des colocataires qui couchent parfois ensemble qu'un couple marié. Et lorsqu'il y pense vraiment, il réalise que c'est toujours lui qui s'éloigne d'elle, qui se cache toujours derrière le travail, qui trouve toujours des excuses.

\- Je crois que c'est moi le problème, dit-il à Blaine un après-midi en faisant les cents pas dans une chemise froissée entièrement boutonnée et un pantalon mal repassé (il a été tellement désemparé ce matin).

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? demande Blaine en le regardant.

\- Peut-on, dit Kurt, puis il s'arrête et recommence. Peut-on parler de- moi ? De mon passé ?

\- Bien sur, c'est tout à fait normal. De quoi voudriez-vous parler ?

\- Rachel était ma première petite-amie, dit Kurt, et puis tout se répand et il ne peut pas s'arrêter. La première pour tout. Il fixe Blaine. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec elle après qu'on ait eu les rôles de _Roméo et Juliette_. Je n'avais jamais pensé au sexe avant ce moment. J'attendais que la bonne personne me fasse ressentir ce que tous les autres gars semblaient incapable d'arrêter de ressentir. J'ai attendu si longtemps que j'ai fini par abandonner et à me concentrer sur le lycée et le travail et rien d'autre. Et puis nous étions dans ce théâtre et cet endroit est- est magique pour nous, il l'a toujours été, et je le voulais pour la première fois, je l'ai ressenti, ou du moins je l'ai cru. Il s'assoit, son corps secoué plus de réalisation que de choc. Blaine, je n'ai _jamais_ été attiré par une autre femme. Jamais.

Silence. Puis Blaine dit très prudemment :

\- Il n'y a pas de règle qui dit qu'une personne doit être attirée par un certain nombre de gens dans la vie, Kurt. Pour certain, une personne est plus que suffisante. Il n'y rien de mal à ça.

Kurt entrelace ses doigts, pose son visage contre eux, s'avance sur ses genoux et se balance un peu d'avant en arrière.

\- Non. Il continue de se balancer. Non, ce n'est pas seulement ça. On couche ensemble. Vraiment. Mais ce- ça n'a jamais été génial.

Il sent le poids de cette confession au centre de sa poitrine le plomber honteusement et dire les mots l'allège presque. Presque.

\- Elle ne l'a jamais admis. Je ne lui dirai jamais. Mais- ce n'est pas comme c'est censé être. Je ne le prévois pas. Ce n'est pas terrible pour nous deux parce que- ce n'est pas bon pour moi, et on peut faire tellement peu avec la moitié de l'équation.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est censé être, mais ça doit être plus que-, dit-il en faisant signe d'écarter ses doigts. Une minute là, la suivante finie, l'intimité est agréable mais physiquement- presque rien.

Blaine s'arrête d'écrire, puis croise sagement ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Pendant nos séances, Rachel a mentionné que le sexe a toujours été plus une activité prévue qu'un acte spontané pour vous deux. Il lève la main. Encore, le sexe est différent pour chaque couple, Kurt. Ça marche peut être pour vous. C'est bon. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal.

Kurt souffle. Il transpire et il a l'impression que ses organes essayent de trouver l'issue la plus rapide de son corps. Il veut s'accrocher à quelque chose, donc il agrippe les accoudoirs en cuir du fauteuil dans lequel il est assis et essaye de réguler sa respiration comme il ferait avant de monter sur scène.

\- Cependant, dit Blaine, et Kurt lève les yeux.

Il est désespéré pour _cependant_. _Cependant_ semble comme quelque chose dont il aurait besoin pour quitter cette séance avec espoir.

\- Le fait que Rachel ait été votre seule liaison amoureuse m'encourage à vous demander si vous avez oui ou non ignoré- des parts de votre identité sexuelle ?

Les mots restent suspendus dans l'air entre eux comme le brouillard de Londres et Kurt ne peut pas détourner le regard de ces superbes yeux chaleureux. Quelque chose chez Blaine lui donne envie de se mettre à plat ventre et de confesser des choses dont il n'est pas sur d'avoir les mots. Il sent qu'il peut faire confiance à Blaine, que Blaine lui pardonnerait tout.

\- Juste parce que je travaille dans le théâtre et que j'aime la mode ne veut pas dire que je suis-

Blaine lève la main.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue. Il se lèche les lèvres. Mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez à pourquoi c'est la première chose à laquelle vous avez pensé quand j'ai parlé de votre sexualité. Pour la prochaine fois. D'accord ?

 _Merde._

 _Putain_.

Kurt hoche la tête.

* * *

Kurt refuserait normalement d'aller prendre un verre après une représentation de l'après-midi et rentrerait à la maison voir Rachel, mais elle va à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ce soir et l'idée de rentrer dans un appartement vide est insupportable.

Il est en déjà à son troisième verre et il s'amuse plutôt bien lorsqu'il remarque Blaine Anderson à l'autre bout du bar, riant et parlant avec quelqu'un du chœur. Voir son conseiller conjugal dans une paire de jean, un cardigan et un nœud papillon avec un cocktail rose clair à la main, se tenant là comme s'ils partageaient le même univers est la chose la plus étrange au monde. Et ils partagent le même monde, mais cela ne rend pas ça moins étrange.

Il se dirige vers le bar. Il fait semblant de rentrer dans la personne qui se tient à côté de lui, puis sourit et feint la surprise :

\- Docteur Anderson ?

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillent. Il rit en posant une main sur son torse :

\- M. Hummel ?

Ricky, le baryton du chœur sourit :

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai toujours su que tu finirais par avoir besoin d'un psy, Kurt.

Kurt sourit.

\- Ha, ha. Pousse-toi. Il se glisse entre eux et demande qu'on remplisse encore tous leurs verres. S'il vous plait, dîtes-moi que vous essayez de mettre un pied dans l'industrie, dit-il à Blaine, essayant d'outrepasser la gène qui s'est installé depuis que leurs regards se sont croisés. Je vous ai entendu chanter dans votre bureau. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais.

\- C'est fou, je le savais, marmonne affectueusement Ricky.

Kurt le regarde avec un large sourire tandis que Blaine répond :

\- En fait, j'avais deux places pour la représentation de ce soir. Je ne savais pas si ce serait bizarre que je vous le dise avant- je suis ami avec Julian, il m'a invité ici à l'entée des artistes, sourit poliment Blaine. Je ne voulais pas- c'est assez peu professionnel, je suppose- je voulais peut être ne pas vous forcer à me remarquer à moins que vous ne le vouliez ?

\- Doux Jésus, dit Ricky en les regardant tous les deux avant de sourire et de s'éloigner avec un joyeux : Je vais vous laisser tranquille.

Kurt se glisse sur la place abandonnée du bar.

\- Désolé, il est assez-

Blaine agite la main en souriant.

\- C'est bon. Il me disait juste quel terrible copain est Julian. On dirait parfois que tout le casting est sorti ou a couché ensemble, sérieux, Julian ne parle que de ça.

\- Tous ces mauvais ragots. Ça doit être tellement ennuyeux à écouter.

\- Mon Dieu, non, dit Blaine en souriant follement. J'adore ça. J'aime vivre pour les autres. Je voulais performer avant de changer pour la médecine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demande Kurt.

Il essaye très fort d'arrêter de le fixer, comme souvent quand il est près de Blaine. Cet homme est si assorti, si _élégant_. Kurt n'arrive pas à décider s'il est jaloux de son style, simplement admiratif ou-

\- Je voulais aider les gens et j'ai eu une prise de conscience après ma remise de diplôme au lycée, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Je fais du théâtre de temps en temps pour ne pas perdre la main. C'est une bonne activité. Parfois je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Parfois ça me manque.

\- Je suis sûr que Mme Anderson doit aimer votre côté dramatique, dit Kurt.

Il pose son coude sur le bar en se tournant vers Blaine lorsque quelqu'un le pousse derrière lui. Leurs bras s'effleurent.

\- Si vous parlez de ma mère, qui est la seule Mme Anderson dans ma vie, alors non, pas vraiment, répond Blaine en riant, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies par l'alcool. Mais elle est ravie que j'ai ces lettres en plus devant mon nom.

Kurt le regarde longtemps après qu'il ait fini de parler et il se surprend à soutenir son regard trop longtemps. Il regarde son verre et le secoue.

\- Un autre ?

Blaine se mord la lèvre inférieure et acquiesce.

C'est une très mauvaise idée, mais Kurt se sent un peu étourdi.

Le bar est horriblement bondé et chaud, et lorsqu'ils sont saouls, Kurt ne peut plus respirer et il transpire à travers ses vêtements, donc il tire Blaine dehors sur le trottoir. L'air glacial de l'hiver est un soulagement et Kurt étend ses bras et agite son manteau pour se refroidir.

Blaine dit qu'il doit passer un appel. Kurt ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils font, si ce n'est pas professionnel ou trop personnel, mais rien n'a semblé interdit depuis qu'ils se sont dit bonjour. Pourquoi changer de cap maintenant ?

Blaine raccroche et le rejoint, lui donnant un petit coup de coude en marchant sur le trottoir.

\- Besoin d'air. Tu as laissé quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Quelqu'un à dire au revoir ? Je me suis chargé du taxi.

Kurt secoue la tête. Il veut dire _ma santé mentale_ mais il se contente de sourire, baisse la tête et met ses mains dans ses poches en marchant.

\- Ne parlons pas boulot, d'accord ? demande-t-il après un ou deux pâtés de maisons. Il se demande ce que recherche Blaine.

\- Bien sûr, répond Blaine en souriant.

Ils trouvent un bar plus calme, commandent des hamburgers et mangent en silence, contents que les lipides calment leurs estomacs. Ne pas être soûl aide à regagner la maîtrise de soi. Kurt vole des oignions de l'assiette de Blaine et Blaine pique des frites de la sienne et ils sourissent et éraflent leurs chaussures sur le sol et ne se regardant pas beaucoup.

Et pourtant, même avec tout ça, le pouls de Kurt est régulier et ses mains sont moites, et il est- excité. Il est excité d'être là, d'avoir Blaine en face de lui, excité par les mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche, excité d'entendre ou faire ou dire n'importe quoi tant que Blaine est impliqué. Est-ce de la dépendance mal placée à cause de la thérapie ? Il ne sait pas et ça n'est pas important.

\- Ton nœud papillon est ridicule, dit-il.

Blaine rit.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je l'adore, dit Kurt en traînant une frite dans une marre de ketchup. C'est- charmant. Vieux jeu ? Tu le portes comme s'il t'appartenait et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Ton approbation compte beaucoup, dit Blaine, mi sérieux, mi moqueur, un sourire s'étirant aux coins de sa bouche.

\- Sois un peu reconnaissant, je te paye le dîner après tout. Les joues de Kurt chauffent à cette mention.

\- Oh, fait Blaine en volant une autre frite. Je vois. C'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ouep, répond Kurt en cognant leurs genoux sous la table, essayant de faire passer cela pour accident. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Tu as payé les boissons.

\- Hm, répond Blaine en pressant son genou droit contre le gauche de Kurt, ça paraît juste. Si tu me laisses marcher avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un taxi ? Je me sens responsable puisque je t'ai volé à tes amis.

\- Tu veux savoir ? demande Kurt tandis qu'ils cherchent un taxi de libre. Ils ne sont pas mes amis. C'est bizarre- je pensais que le théâtre serait comme une grande famille tout le temps. Ce spectacle ? Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me sens éloigné de ce groupe depuis le début. Il fronce les sourcils. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ma vie de famille a explosée. J'ai toujours dû travailler pour me distraire en société- sans ça, je suppose- merde. On parle boulot. Désolé.

Blaine heurte leurs bras ensemble.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu avais l'air de t'amuser ce soir.

\- Oui, répond Kurt en souriant, les poings se serrant dans ses poches.

Il continue de vouloir prendre Blaine par le bras –un geste ordinaire pour lui- et il doit se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas amis, ils ne se connaissent pas assez pour justifier ce genre d'intimité.

\- Je suis content qu'on se soit croisé. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas bizarre, enfin, avec les séances.

\- Ça arrive, Kurt, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. C'est une grande ville mais ça arrive.

Ils trouvent enfin un taxi et Blaine tient la porte pour Kurt tandis qu'il monte dedans.

\- Merci pour les verres. Et pour l'oreille amicale.

\- Merci pour le dîner, répond Blaine en le fixant, toujours la même expression bienveillante et honnête. Rentre bien, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Kurt.

* * *

Les pièces deviennent des prisons quand on ne souhaite pas les partager. Cela se fait progressivement. Au début, ils arrêtent simplement de dîner à table. Kurt prend son repas -soyons honnête, ils ne cuisinent pratiquement jamais, donc c'est souvent des plats à emporter- et mange sur le canapé en regardant la télévision ou en tapant sur sa tablette ou son ordinateur dans son bureau ou dans la chambre.

Ils arrêtent de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux complexités de leurs journées. Alors que cela aurait été du jamais vu de ne pas être au courant de tout ce que l'autre a fait ou dit pendant la semaine avant, c'est maintenant le silence radio. Ils arrêtent de suivre les séries qu'ils regardaient ensemble, ils arrêtent de parler des appels à leurs familles. Ils arrêtent leur régime ensemble, arrêtent de chanter ensemble à la maison pour s'amuser, arrêtent de se donner des manucures et des pédicures.

Il s'assoit au bord du lit la nuit, les épaules nues encore humide à cause de la douche, et sa peau le démange car il souhaiterait vraiment avoir le lit pour lui tout seul. Rachel dégage de la chaleur comme un four, donc leur appartement est toujours glacé pendant l'hiver. Elle baisse la température pour être à l'aise sous les draps et donc Kurt a froid avant d'aller se coucher, puis a trop chaud toute la nuit, et il déteste ça, mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant.

Chaque fois qu'ils couchent ensemble, il souhaite pouvoir être ailleurs. Son corps répond à la stimulation, mais c'est comme faire l'amour en portant un costume de neige à travers un trou dans les draps. Il n'arrive pas à se relier, à ressentir. Un soir, il ne peut même pas finir. Elle descend de ses hanches en sueur avec un léger soupir, et même si les choses se sont rapidement dégradées depuis un moment, il se sent horrible. Cela n'est jamais arrivé et échouer lui donne l'impression d'être moins homme, même s'il sait qu'il ne le contrôle pas.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en remettant son boxer avec un coup d'œil coupable à ses cheveux ébouriffés et son corps nu.

Le pire est qu'il sait qu'il l'aime toujours, mais toutes les couleurs sont délavées et les formes sont écrasées. Sans le « amour » de « amoureux », tout devient plus petit et ses illusions sont brisées.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-elle en enfilant un t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Il est tard de toute façon.

* * *

Leurs séances communes se transforment en cauchemar car aucun d'eux ne veux avouer l'évidence, et Blaine ne peut pas faire grand-chose s'ils ne parlent pas.

Kurt tire beaucoup plus parti de ses séances individuelles. Il est facile de parler à Blaine. Ce n'est pas facile pour Kurt et il apprécie le temps que prend Blaine pour essayer et l'aider à régler les choses.

Et il s'avère qu'il est dans un sacré pétrin.

Le mariage avait rendu tout tellement stable, si normal, mais après les débuts de son échec, Kurt se rend compte qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Il ne s'était presque jamais masturbé ou n'avait jamais eu de fantasme pendant tout le lycée et l'université. Il n'avait jamais été sexuellement attiré par Rachel jusqu'au moment où il était tombé amoureux de l'idée.

Mais la chose qui l'embrouille vraiment est qu'il n'a jamais rien ressenti de sexuel pour _personne_. Ils discutent brièvement de l'asexualité –c'est fascinant et Blaine lui fournit d'excellentes informations, mais à la fin, ce n'est pas lui, tout comme l'idée d'être attiré par une femme. Il veut du sexe, mais d'une manière qui a toujours parue si petite, si informe comparée à toutes ses passions dans la vie.

Il sait que Blaine n'est pas un sexologue, mais ils finissent par en parler et Blaine demande un jour :

\- As-tu des fantasmes sexuels ? Si oui, comment sont-ils ?

Il regarde le parfait éclat des chaussures de Blaine, la façon dont les coutures de son pantalon serrent ses jambes. Il passe à présent beaucoup de temps à fixer la partie inférieure de Blaine, désespérément embarrassé, car croiser son regard est impossible, surtout les jours où il a l'impression que tout son monde s'écroule autour de lui et la seule chose qui lui donne de l'espoir est le doux ronronnement de la voix de Blaine et la griffure réconfortante de son stylo bille sur le papier pendant qu'il prend des notes.

Il se racle la gorge.

\- Sans visage. Sans corps. Tu sais- quand tu es au lycée ou même à l'université, et que tout le monde parle de fantasmes et de parties du corps, et font des clins d'œil et des coups de coude quand une personne attirante passe ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je n'ai jamais _ressenti_ ça. Pour moi- mes fantasmes étaient toujours- des sentiments. De la romance. Je voulais être vu, être désirable. Je voulais être aimé et voulu. Je voulais me sentir en sécurité et connecté à quelqu'un plus que je voulais un acte physique ou une personne en particulier.

Blaine acquiesce, écrit :

\- Mais tu as été naturellement attiré par Rachel. Donc il y a quelque chose de physique là-dedans.

\- Seulement parce que je l'aimais déjà, je pense, dit Kurt en sentant son cœur frapper contre l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

C'est la première fois qu'il dit cela et c'est douloureux. La douleur lui donne envie de faire la sourde oreille et de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil.

\- On revient toujours au même problème, dit Blaine dans le silence. Donc approchons-le plus directement. Si tu me le permets. Il lève son stylo d'un geste plaintif. As-tu déjà été attiré par un autre homme, Kurt ?

Kurt lève la tête à temps pour croiser le regard de Blaine. Le silence se transforme en malaise. Il sent son visage chauffer et refroidir en un éclair.

La pensé, aussi simple soit-elle, ne lui jamais vraiment venue à l'esprit. Il aurait été facile de s'assigner divers stéréotypes, surtout au lycée. Il n'est pas stupide, il entendait les gloussements et les murmures. Il les a entendu toute sa vie et il sait aussi ce qu'on pense de lui depuis le collège. Il n'a jamais voulu que les gens le détestent, mais il n'a jamais supprimé des envies particulières et évidentes non plus. Il doit cependant admettre que chaque fois qu'ils abordent le sujet en séance, il réagit. Il sent quelque chose dans son ventre, chaud et se tortillant, et cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose car c'est nouveau.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais être gay, dit-il.

Les mots s'installent comme un morceau de charbon bouillant dans sa gorge. Blaine sourit.

\- J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

\- Je pense que-. Il s'arrête. Il essaye de laisser venir les mots car il réfléchit déjà trop. J'ai toujours manqué d'amis garçons en général. Je pensais que c'était parce que je m'entends mieux avec les femmes- être amis aves les filles est plus simple quand on est- comme moi, je suppose ? Du moins, au lycée, et c'est devenu une habitude ? J'étais entouré d'hommes gays à l'université, mais je n'ai jamais- je ne me suis jamais rapproché de quelqu'un sauf Rachel, pas sur le long terme, bref. Je continuais d'espérer qu'une vie sociale arrive, mais il y a eu le travail, tellement de travail et d'auditions- tout le monde semblait m'ignorer à la fin, sauf elle. Comme si c'était inévitable qu'on se mette ensemble, tu sais ? La vie essayait de me dire quelque chose, inspire-t-il. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suppose que j'avais un angle mort pour les gays. Je n'avais pas de préjugé, je ne les évitais pas, je- ils étaient comme n'importe qui d'autre pour moi, pas plus d'intérêt que la personne suivante.

\- Il y a un thème de déconnection ici que je remarque tout le temps, dit Blaine. Tu sembles t'être attaché à Rachel depuis l'adolescence et depuis, tu l'utilises comme un tampon contre le monde- contre une vie sociale plus étendue, contre des relations peut être non-platoniques avec d'autres gens, contre des fantasme ou quelque chose, quelqu'un de différent.

Tu dépends beaucoup d'elle et tu continues de parler d'appartenance et de se sentir en sécurité. Tu ne sembles pas arriver à te connecter aux choses à moins qu'elle soit impliquée d'une certaine façon, et les problèmes de distance que tu as dans ton couple te bouleversent encore plus, car sans ta connexion avec elle, tu as des problèmes dans tous les aspects de ta vie, pas seulement ceux associés au mariage. Tes autodéfinitions sont vagues et l'ont peut être toujours été, et pour la première fois dans ta vie d'adulte, tu es forcé de l'admettre.

\- Que- que suggères-tu ?

Blaine lève la main.

\- Je pense que vous pourriez tous les deux bénéficier d'une séparation temporaire. Mais on en reparlera en séance commune, d'accord ?

Le cœur de Kurt bat follement.

\- Oh mon Dieu. D'accord.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Puis-je, euh, te raccompagner dehors ? Je vais déjeuner.

\- Bien sur.

Blaine porte un manteau particulièrement beau aujourd'hui et Kurt prend un moment pour l'admirer tandis qu'ils descendent au parking.

\- C'est un enchaînement plutôt maladroit, mais je, euh, voulais te demander si Rachel et toi allez à la fête d'anniversaire de Julian ce week-end ? J'y vais et je ne voulais pas que ce soit gênant.

Kurt pense à l'agréable soirée qu'ils ont passée au bar et sourit.

\- Ouais, on y va. Je le dirai à Rachel. Je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème.

Ils s'arrêtent à la voiture de Blaine et Kurt resserre son manteau contre lui. Il réprime l'envie de serrer la main de Blaine.

\- Ça va ? demande Blaine, et cela sonne personnel pour Kurt. Je sais que l'idée d'une séparation peut être effrayante et la discussion sur la sexualité encore plus donc- tu as l'air si pale et je-

\- Docteur Anderson, analyses-tu ma tête en dehors des heures allouées ?

\- Je peux te faire payer un supplément si tu veux, dit Blaine en souriant malicieusement. Et non. Je suis juste inquiet. Je- je peux te conduire chez toi ? En tant qu'ami ?

Il semble retenir sa respiration et Kurt cligne des yeux comme une chouette.

 _Amis. Hein_.

\- Bien sur, dit-il et il essaye de rester calme en montant sur le siège passager de la voiture hybride de Blaine.

Malgré l'inquiétude de Blaine, ils gardent la conversation légère. Ils parlent de restaurant et Kurt demande où Blaine va déjeuner –un petit resto italien avec un ami- et ils parlent un peu de leurs préférences et de leurs allergies alimentaires –Blaine est allergique à la crevette- et ils s'assoient devant l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel pendant dix minutes avant que Kurt se rende compte qu'ils bavardent sans fin en vue.

Encore, il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire. Encore, parler à Blaine est aussi naturel que de respirer. Encore, il questionne sa santé mentale et se demande s'il s'accroche à lui juste parce qu'il est la première personne à être là pour lui depuis qu'il n'est plus amoureux de Rachel. Il soupire. Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de jauger cela, mais il fait chaud dans la voiture et Blaine sent bon et il ne veut pas être seul maintenant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est et ce qu'il n'est pas censé ressentir –rien n'est plus normal ou prévisible, alors où se situe la limite ?

Enfin, ils ne peuvent plus ignorer le temps. Blaine sourit, agrippe le volant et détourne le regard, comme s'il se préparait, et la tension entre eux claque et s'enroule.

Les mains de Kurt sont moites sous ses gants et sa poitrine lui fait mal. Il tend la main.

\- Merci, doc, dit-il en souriant quand Blaine la prend. Je te verrai ce week-end alors ?

La poigne de Blaine est ferme, chaude et familière d'une certaine façon. Kurt aime ça. Il aime la largeur de la paume de Blaine et l'odeur de ses gants en cuir. Il aime la façon dont le pouce de Blaine passe sur le dos de sa main quand ils rompent le geste.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il va y avoir un karaoké, dit-il. Tu veux peut être sortir le grand jeu.

Kurt glousse tandis que Blaine remonte la vitre passagère avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

\- Est-ce que le docteur Anderson t'a dit qu'il serait à la fête ce soir ? demande Rachel.

\- Ouais, répond Kurt en tournant devant le miroir et en pulvérisant encore de la laque sur ses cheveux. Il n'est pas surpris que Blaine leur en ai parlé à tous les deux séparément.

\- Tu n'as rien dit sur comment se passent les séances pour toi ? dit-elle en lissant son rouge à lèvre avec précaution. Il lui passe une autre teinte de crayon à lèvre. Elle sourit et le prend. Merci.

\- C'est une première pour moi, dit-il, légèrement distrait. Je- comprends des choses.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer, dit-elle en lissant le tissu soyeux et brillant de sa chemise sur ses épaules. Je- amusons-nous, d'accord ? J'ai plusieurs options de duos dont il faut qu'on discute en chemin.

Il rit, secoue la tête, se penche, prend son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse. Au moins, elle est toujours sa meilleure amie et il veut s'amuser aussi ce soir.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça va être bizarre que Blaine soit là ?

Elle sourit en gonflant ses cheveux avec une bombe de laque dans l'autre main.

\- Blaine, hein ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Quoi ? Il nous a demandé de l'appeler comme ça.

La fête bat déjà son plein lorsqu'ils arrivent en retard exprès et donnent leurs manteaux et cadeaux au frère de Julian, qui semble avoir organisé les festivités. Kurt perd le compte de combien de joues il doit embrasser avant d'arriver à la nourriture et l'alcool. Rachel descend une coupe de champagne, l'embrasse et disparaît dans une foule d'amis. Il a l'habitude, ils doivent boire et se socialiser un peu avant de chanter et de danser devant leurs amis, et il est plus qu'habitué à se fourrer la bouche de petites quiches et de bébés cupcakes pendant qu'elle se met au courant des derniers ragots.

Il trouve Julian, lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, discute avec lui pendant quelques minutes, puis se mélange encore, dansant sur la musique et sirotant son verre doucement. Les connaissances ainsi que les gens du théâtre à qui parler ne manquent pas, et Kurt oublie de chercher Blaine pendant une bonne demi-heure après leur arrivée.

C'est seulement quand il admire la combinaison chemise violette/cravate violette sur une paire d'épaules particulièrement charmante qu'il se rend compte que la personne les portant est Blaine. Ses manches sont remontées et son pantalon a un léger éclat sur le côté qui reflète la lumière quand il tourne. Kurt sourit dans son canapé et se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour garder son expression en place. Il se force à traverser la pièce doucement, lissant ses vêtements avant de s'approcher.

\- Kurt, dit Blaine en souriant.

Il a une bière dans la main et utilise l'autre pour tirer Kurt dans une étreinte amicale. Kurt se détourne à la dernière minute. Quand il s'écarte, il rit, les joues rouges, à cause du léger éclat d'ivresse dans les yeux de Blaine.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit que ta femme va te traîner sur scène.

\- Oh mon Dieu, elle est rapide ce soir, dit-il en souriant. Ça veut dire que ça va surement être _Wicked_.

\- J'ai hâte, répond Blaine. Il a toujours une main sur le dos de Kurt et il la retire doucement, se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Ne me laisse pas te retenir.

\- Ne pars pas tant que je suis coincé là-haut ? demande Kurt, se sentant audacieux. Le champagne lui monte toujours à la tête.

\- Bien sur que non, dit Blaine.

Rachel le trouve à mi-chemin vers la machine à karaoké. Leur reprise de « For Good » est un succès –l'alchimie sur scène est quelque chose qu'ils ont toujours- et ils sont accueillis par plus d'alcool, d'étreintes et de baisers jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit complètement retourné dans la foule.

Il danse avec Rachel pendant quelques chansons, puis avec plusieurs amis de Rachel à sa demande. La foule de partenaires n'a pas de limite de genre et Kurt passe d'homme à femme en gloussant, ne pensant pas du tout à Blaine, jusqu'à ce que l'ivresse commence à s'estomper.

Il va aux toilettes, mange une petite portion de pâtes, se blottit contre Rachel dans un coin, puis recommence à sociabiliser, se rappelant de garder un œil sur Blaine.

Kurt le trouve seul dans un coin, buvant un verre. Sa cravate est desserrée et le bouton du haut de sa chemise défait. Ses cheveux ont des petites boucles qui rebiquent sur ses tempes là où le gel a commencé à partir. Il a l'air beaucoup trop pensif pour une fête si gaie.

\- Mon Dieu, ta voix est incroyable, même avec ce matériel pourri. Et vous deux ensemble- une harmonie géniale, dit-il en se balançant un peu sur ses pieds au moment où Kurt approche.

\- A quand ton tour ? demande-t-il afin de réintroduire sa présence tandis qu'il se réjouit du compliment.

\- Oh, non. Non, j'ai trop bu, ce serait terrible.

\- Attends, attends, attends, dit Kurt en bougeant le doigt. C'est pas juste.

Il s'appuie contre le mur à côté de Blaine, le corps tourné de côté pour lui faire face.

\- Allez, fait un truc stupide. Une chanson pop. Je veux te voir.

\- Avant la fin de la soirée, je promets, dit Blaine en souriant. Danse avec moi ?

Ce n'est pas différent des autres danses que Kurt a partagées avec ses autres amis ce soir-là. Les mains de Blaine se posent sur ses hanches mais il y a une distance polie entre leurs corps. Il finit par être assez audacieux pour enrouler ses doigts sur le haut des épaules de Blaine.

Ils dansent jusqu'à ce que la musique passe à quelque chose de plus lent, et Kurt les sort de la foule et retourne dans le coin calme qu'ils occupaient avant.

\- Tu ne veux pas danser un slow moi, Hummel ? demande Blaine en donnant un petit de coup taquin à l'avant-bras de Kurt.

Kurt rit, baisse la tête et pose son verre sur le rebord d'une jolie table.

\- Tu danses souvent des slows avec tes patients ?

La main droite de Blaine lui caresse le bras, le faisant se tendre et se tenir plus droit.

\- Tu refuses toujours les slows parce que tu ne sais pas suivre ?

\- Je sais suivre, proteste Kurt.

Blaine le tire délicatement par la manche, prend sa main libre et la tient tandis qu'il presse l'autre entre les omoplates de Kurt, les faisant tourner doucement.

\- Tu fais l'idiot, dit Kurt, la voix chevrotante.

Blaine les fait tourner dans l'autre sens, dirigeant avec son pied et leurs mains liées. Leurs hanches se frôlent, mais il y a cette distance et Kurt ne devrait pas rougir de cette façon.

\- C'est vrai, dit Blaine en souriant, mais je sais danser.

Il fait tourner Kurt et le serre, et le fait descendre, encore et encore dans leur petit coin isolé, jusqu'à ce que Kurt rigole et se sente comme si le rouge sur sa peau soit devenu permanent. Il ne s'est jamais senti comme cela, à l'aise et excité à la fois, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait arriver tant qu'ils continuaient à faire ça, à ce rythme là.

\- Tu réalises que ça ne va pas te priver de karaoké, dit-il.

\- Pardon, répond Blaine en passant sa main de bas en haut sur le dos de Kurt, je suis un peu soûl.

Kurt l'est aussi. Il met la faute sur son ivresse pour les prochains mots. Il ne prévoit pas qu'ils sortent. Mais ils sortent tout de même. Il ne prévoit pas de reculer et de fixer les yeux de Blaine tandis qu'il les dit, mais il le fait quand même.

\- Es-tu gay, Blaine ?

Blaine le fixe aussi et répond sans hésitation :

\- Oui.

Kurt déglutit et est prêt à répondre quelque chose de stupide lorsque Rachel arrive derrière eux en piaillant à propos d'un rappel et l'éloigne.

Au final, il ne voit pas Blaine s'approprier la scène. Il redevient soûl et finit par trébucher dans un taxi à deux heures du matin sans avoir l'occasion de dire au revoir. Une part de lui le regrette, mais une autre part pense que c'est pour le mieux.

Cependant, il a un message d'un numéro inconnu le lendemain matin.

 _2h32 : ma première et tu l'as raté… peut être une autre fois_

 _10h12 : blaine anderson je suppose ?_

 _14h56 : j'étais complètement soûl quand j'ai envoyé ça… j'avais ton numéro depuis la fois où tu as appelé pour annuler, mince, désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus._

 _16h01 : ne t'excuse pas, je suis intrigué, tu as cassé la baraque ?_

 _16h12 : tu devrais demander à marco, je crois qu'il l'a déjà mis sur youtube, mais ne le partage pas avec toute la troupe stp ? je crois que j'ai chanté du britney spears, ne me juge pas._

 _16h20 : je promets de le regarder en privée… il vaut mieux avoir ce genre de fou rire seul_

 _17h03 : eh bien merci_

 _17h12 : un fou rire de pure joie, mon dieu, ne prend pas tout si mal… il faut peut-être qu'on parle de ta tête et de son manque de consistance docteur anderson_

 _17h15 : j'y penserai. Passe un bon week-end_

Il relit la conversation une demi-douzaine de fois au cours du week-end. Chaque fois que Rachel et lui sont trop calmes ou qu'ils s'énervent, il la ressort et ça le fait sourire. Il sait que c'est stupide de considérer que lui et Blaine sont amis. En effet, ce serait bizarre de traîner trop souvent avec le gars que vous payiez deux cent dollars de l'heure pour mettre de côté son psychisme, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer l'idée.

Dimanche est la journée pour nouer des liens et Rachel et lui vont au cinéma et déjeune dans leur restaurant Indien favori, et c'est agréable. Cela lui rappelle leurs années à l'université et combien la vie était plus simple à cette époque. Le futur était un objectif auquel ils travaillaient ensemble, un plan concret et rassurant à mettre à exécution.

Maintenant qu'ils sont installés, il se demande quelle est la prochaine étape et s'il veut la franchir avec elle, ou elle avec lui. Tout est soudain changeant, douteux, et ça lui fait peur.

* * *

Ils ont une séance qui se passe particulièrement mal. C'est étrange, ils sortent en bons termes, mais quelque chose a clairement contrarié Rachel plus que Kurt. Elle est sèche tout l'après-midi, ils se disputent à propos du dîner et elle commence à lui répondre, crachant des injures qu'elle n'utilise jamais. Kurt est sous le choc.

Et puis elle aboie :

\- Sors. _Sors_ , je ne peux même pas te regarder.

Il tremble lorsqu'il atteint le problème, trop blessé pour retourner chercher ses clés et son portefeuille. Il a ses chaussures aux pieds et son portable dans sa poche, et au moins il portait un pull lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'énerver après lui.

Il fait le tour du pâté de maison avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle devant une épicerie coréenne.

Il y a un certain nombre de personne qu'il pourrait appeler mais il appelle Blaine. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais aucun de leurs amis n'est au courant de leurs problèmes et il ne supporte pas l'idée de devoir expliquer.

\- Kurt ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Rachel m'a mise à la porte, lâche-t-il. Enfin, pour la nuit, je- on s'est disputé.

\- Ça a été dur pour elle aujourd'hui, dit Blaine. As-tu essayé de la calmer ?

\- Je pensais savoir comment mais, répond-t-il, la gorge se serrant.

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Désolé, c'est l'habitude, de demander ça.

Il s'arrête. Il est probablement en plein milieu de quelque chose. Du moins, il a l'air distrait.

\- Que- que puis-je faire ? En tant qu'ami. Je ne peux pas- tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je suis parti sans mes clés ou mon portefeuille, souffle Kurt en fixant la rue d'un regard vide. Et je- il fait froid. Tu pourrais peut-être me conduire à un hôtel ? Laisse-moi emprunter ta carte pour la réception ? Je peux m'occuper de la note demain.

Ses doigts commencent à s'engourdirent autour de son portable. Il ferme les yeux, la honte inondant ses joues d'avoir à demander cela. Il déteste ça, mais la rue est large, sombre et sans pitié, et il veut juste être au chaud quelque part qui ne crie pas _tu ne la mérites pas, tu ne mérites pas ça, ta vie est un mensonge._

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, dit Blaine. Voudrais-tu squatter mon canapé ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, non, c'est trop. Juste un tour en voiture, s'il-te-plait, si ça ne pose pas de problème ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, il est dans la voiture de Blaine, si reconnaissant pour les sièges chauffant qu'il se met presque à pleurer. Il ne sait pas d'où viennent ces larmes ce soir, mais il continue de se représenter le visage tourmenté de Rachel et chaque fois-

\- Hey, dit Blaine en posant une main sur son bras. Respire, d'accord ? Inspire et expire.

Ils conduisent sans direction pendant un petit moment. Kurt essaye de réfléchir à un hôtel abordable dans ce coin là, puis abandonne et se met à chercher un endroit où dormir sur son téléphone.

\- Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant, dit-il en regardant son portable. Il tremble toujours malgré la chaleur, bien que le pire de la panique soit passé. C'est plus qu'assez.

\- Laisse-moi t'héberger pour la nuit, dit Blaine. Je n'aime pas t'imaginer seul dans un hôtel et- tu auras besoin de moi pour payer la note demain de toute façon, donc je devrais revenir.

Kurt regarde Blaine, il le regarde vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il est monté dans la voiture. Il porte un bas de survêtement, un sweat et une veste. Il porte ses lunettes et ses gants ne sont pas assortis à l'écharpe autour de son cou. Il a dû sortir en courant de son appartement au moment où Kurt a appelé.

Kurt inspire pour reprendre ses esprits, un milliers de pensées lui passant par la tête. Sa peau picote, soit à cause de la chaleur dans la voiture, soit à cause d'autre chose, il ne sait pas.

\- Si tu es d'accord, finit-il par dire.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Blaine.

Blaine possède un magnifique, si ce n'est, petit appartement dans un quartier agréable et naturellement, Kurt n'est pas surpris. Il prend le temps de complimenter la décoration et la combinaison de couleur pendant que Blaine enlève son sweat et lui propose du thé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te doucherais pas avant ? Je te sortirai un pyjama. Il sera un peu petit pour toi mais-

\- Blaine, soupire Kurt, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Laisse-moi ? demande-t-il, les yeux brillants et les lèvres pincées, et Kurt ne peut pas lui dire non.

C'est cependant étrange d'entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, de se doucher dans une salle de bain inconnue et d'enfiler un pyjama à motif de notes de musique qui lui serre les chevilles et les poignets. Ce n'est pas sa maison, pas ses vêtements, pas l'odeur de sa lessive. Il emprunte un peu de produit juste pour empêcher ses cheveux de friser, puis retrouve Blaine dans la cuisine. Il accepte une tasse fumante de thé et s'assoit au comptoir en regardant autour de lui.

\- C'est vraiment un bel endroit, répète-t-il en sirotant le liquide fumant avec un soupir de gratitude. Merci.

\- Ça semblait étroit au début, dit Blaine, mais ça s'est imposé à moi et j'ai appris à utiliser chaque recoin.

Il s'assoit en face de Kurt en buvant de l'eau à la bouteille et s'avance en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien dès qu'on a quitté ton bureau, dit Kurt. Ça a empiré à partir de là. On s'est disputé pour savoir où commander à manger. Elle a juste- pété les plombs. Elle s'est mise à crier à propos d'incertitude et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Puis elle m'a dit de partir.

Il essaye de ne pas regarder la gorge de Blaine se serrer autour des gorgées d'eau. Il y a un peu de barbe qu'il a dû oublier de raser juste au-dessus de sa pomme d'Adam et c'est distrayant.

Kurt rougit. Blaine remarque qu'il le fixe.

\- Ça ne s'arrange pas, hein ? demande Blaine

Kurt secoue la tête. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, chaudes et horribles.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon Dieu, c'est un _désastre_.

\- Elle n'était pas contente quand j'ai suggéré la séparation temporaire.

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas son style. Honnêtement ? Ce n'est pas le mien non plus. Pour nous, c'est tout ou rien. Ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. Je la comprends.

Il avale une autre gorgée de thé.

\- Je crois que c'est pour ça que ça fait si mal.

Blaine baisse les yeux vers le plateau de cookies entre eux et Kurt saisit l'opportunité de le regarder, de regarder les verres de ses lunettes, de regarder les boucles en bataille qu'il n'a jamais vu. Il a l'air plus jeune comme cela et même un peu perdu. Même le rasage à moitié fait le rend plus imparfait. Kurt se met à sourire tendrement.

Et bien sûr, il y a les larges épaules de Blaine sous ce t-shirt fin. Le renflement de ses fesses hautes et rondes enveloppés avec insouciance dans un survêtement qui est une taille trop petite. Kurt ne remarquerait jamais ce genre de chose avec personne, mais il les remarque avec Blaine.

Il observe Blaine traverser la cuisine pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier et il frissonne, collant ses coudes contre sa poitrine tandis qu'une réponse naturelle commence à se former dans son estomac, chaude, insidieuse et _juste_.

C'est terrifiant.

Et bien sûr, il fit la chose la plus ridicule et imaginable :

\- Je pense que je pourrais être gay.

Blaine se fige et bat des cils doucement. Il est appuyé contre l'évier, son poids réparti entre ses deux mains, et les yeux de Kurt sont rivés sur le renflement de sa poitrine et de son ventre sous son t-shirt usé. Il y a une ligne de trous minuscules, presque invisibles, le long de la couture sur l'épaule droite de Blaine, où son avant-bras bombe le tissu.

\- Tu, bégaie-t-il, tu n'es pas forcément gay juste parce que tu n'es pas attiré sexuellement par ta femme, enfin, c'est- il y tellement- la sexualité est compliquée.

Le visage de Kurt brûle. Il s'est comporté comme un idiot autour de Blaine. A propos de Blaine. Et aussi effrayé soit-il, même lui commence à en avoir marre de ce comportement borné. Il ne se voile pas la face, il a pris du retard pour se comprendre, et il est grand temps qu'il commence à se rattraper.

\- Je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux, dit-il à bout de souffle. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré je-.

Il se lève, puis se rassoit, et Blaine retourne à sa place au comptoir, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- _Kurt_ , murmure-t-il.

Leurs mains se touchent presque sur le comptoir.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai vingt-huit ans et je n'ai jamais-

\- Kurt, répète Blaine, la voix aiguë et désespérée.

Il lève la main et attrape la mâchoire de Kurt, et avant que Kurt ait le temps de parler, il l'embrasse avec passion.

La bouche de Blaine est comme n'importe quelle autre bouche contre la sienne, chaude et charnue. C'est ce que fait le baiser à toutes les autres parties de son corps qui le choque. La chaleur s'abat sur son ventre comme un coup de fouet, et le picotement et le frisson qu'il créé prend le contrôle de tout son corps.

Il pousse un gémissement brisé qui meurt sur les lèvres de Blaine et il lève la main, attrape les bras de Blaine et s'appuie encore plus sur le comptoir. Le rebord de celui-ci lui rentre douloureusement dans l'estomac, mais il s'en fiche. Il respire entre deux baisers, puis souffle entre d'autres baisers, encore et encore, de façon à ce qu'ils continuent à s'embrasser.

Blaine glisse sa langue dans sa bouche et il se raidit, se détourne avec un frisson.

\- Oh, souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux, puis en les rouvrant. Oh, _mon Dieu_.

\- Je suis désolé, lâche Blaine.

Sa bouche est rouge à cause de la barbe de trois jours de Kurt. Ses yeux sont remplis de peur et de désir.

Kurt ressent aussi de la panique, mais ce n'est pas le même genre. Il fait le tour du comptoir d'un pas mal assuré avant de permettre à la peur de s'installer. Il s'approche aveuglément de Blaine, et même lorsque celui-ci secoue la tête pour nier, Kurt le prend par la taille, le pousse contre le comptoir er scelle leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

\- Embrasse-moi, dit-il durement en sentant les bras de Blaine s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Embrasse-moi, continue de m'embrasser.

\- Kurt, gémit Blaine, la résistance s'effaçant tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore et encore.

Kurt le presse brutalement contre le bois dur, cloue leurs torses et leurs cuisses sans réfléchir. Il _désire_. Il doit se rapprocher, chaque contact fait partir ses doutes en fumée. Chaque baiser est une affirmation.

\- On ne peut pas, gémit Blaine en s'écartant pour respirer et embrasser Kurt dans le cou. Tu es marié, tu es- tu es en colère, tu es mar-.

Il s'arrête à mi- mot, sa bouche descendant sur la clavicule de Kurt avec un gémissement.

\- Tu portes mes vêtements, as-tu idée de ce que ça me fait ?

Ses doigts se resserrent dans les cheveux de Kurt.

C'est presque trop. Kurt a l'impression d'être submergé de sensations. Il se demande presque pendant un moment si quelque chose ne va pas chez lui, s'il va assez bien pour faire cela, puis il se rend compte que ce n'est pas ça mais plus le fait qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ça. Il n'a jamais ressenti ce genre d'anticipation crépiter sur chaque terminaison nerveuse. Il n'a jamais désiré, jamais tant attendu, pas avec son corps, pas comme ça. Il ne sait pas si c'est le sexe de Blaine ou simplement Blaine, mais la distinction n'est pas importante puisque une chose est liée à l'autre.

Il donne un petit coup sur les hanches de Blaine, attrape cette toute petite taille et la serre.

\- J'arrêterai. On peut arrêter, je- je ne pouvais pas attendre, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je- je te _veux_. Alors c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'on ressent ?

Ils se tiennent face à face, leurs nez s'effleurant, respirant le souffle de l'autre, et Blaine a l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il pose une main sur le visage de Kurt, lisse une mèche de cheveux sur son front, puis prend ses joues et sa mâchoire rougie. Il caresse la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, trace la courbe de sa bouche de l'extérieur au coin, frôlant leurs visages.

\- Oui, dit-il. Mon Dieu, oui, mon cœur, c'est ce qu'on ressent.

Et quelque chose en Kurt se libère.

* * *

Il passe la nuit sur le canapé, profitant de l'espace, content qu'ils aient pu se prendre dans les bras et se dire bonne nuit sans que ça soit trop. Il a l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas supporté s'ils avaient continué. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire avec ces nouveaux sentiments. C'est comme se réveiller après une montée de fièvre et douter du monde qui vous entoure alors que c'est vous qui êtes malade, enjoué et vif, mais vous vous sentez aussi faible lorsque vous vous rétablissez.

Il est réveillé par l'odeur du café et du bacon. Ils se disent bonjour et mangent assis à la petite table dans la salle à manger. Blaine est sur son ordinateur pendant la quasi-totalité du repas, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, et Kurt ne ressent pas le besoin de l'interrompre.

Il se sert, puis fait la vaisselle sans demander la permission, et lorsqu'il a fini, il retourne à table avec la cafetière et un morceau de fruit pour chacun d'eux. Blaine fait exprès de manger son orange lentement, traitant chaque cartier comme une découverte en les mâchant et les avalant.

\- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment fou ? dit Kurt.

Sa voix est rauque car il n'a pas parlé depuis hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fou ? sourit Blaine, d'un seul côté de sa bouche, mais c'est suffisant.

\- C'est pas bizarre, répond-t-il en détachant un bout de banane qu'il fourre dans sa bouche. C'est pas bizarre _du tout_. Ça ne devrait être pas bizarre ? Je suis sûr que ça devrait être bizarre.

Et puis il y a ce rire, doux, explosif et accablé que fait Blaine lorsqu'il est vraiment amusé.

\- Euh. Ouais. Je- je dirais que oui.

Kurt a l'intention de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est :

\- Tu es adorable avec des lunettes.

\- Je ne ressemble à rien, dit Blaine. Je ne crois pas que mes cheveux ont autant poussé sans utiliser de produit depuis des années. Mais merci, sourit-il. C'est gentil.

\- J'aime bien ce côté de toi. C'est assez- vulnérable. J'aime l'autre toi aussi. Les cheveux gominés, les costumes et ta mallette- c'est toi aussi.

Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de babiller. Ces sentiments ont bouillonnées depuis un moment.

\- Dis-moi de me taire s'il te plait.

Blaine rit. Il fait cette chose adorable où il s'arrête au milieu de son rire, la bouche ouverte, la gorge pétrifié, et il rougit et regarde Kurt comme s'il ne savait pas comment échapper à ses sentiments.

Ils finissent leur petit déjeuner dans le calme, se jetant des regards comme des enfants gênés, les joues fiévreuses de leur nouveau lien.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, dit Kurt dans le silence.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû embrasser un homme marié. Je n'aurai pas dû embrasser un patient. Je n'aurai pas dû embrasser quelqu'un qui était aussi à fleur de peau.

Il énumère ces phrases comme si elles venaient d'un manuel, puis il tend le bras et prend la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

\- Et j'aimerais recommencer avant que tu partes parce que je ne le regrette pas, pas une seconde.

Son regard est sérieux.

Le cœur de Kurt se fend dans sa poitrine. Il entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine, ayant l'impression que leur lien est la seule chose le protégeant des éclats de sa vie lui tombant sur la tête.

* * *

 **(1) Brook Brothers : marque de vêtements américaine**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une review !**

 **A très bientôt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ajouts en favoris et follows sur le chapitre précédent. Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2.  
**

 **Lien VO :** **archiveofourown works/1064072?view_adult=true**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _11h03 : je n'arrête pas de penser à ta bouche_

 _11h05 : oh Dieu_

 _11h11 : c'est ta faute. c'est ta bouche. tu es responsable_

 _11h14 : kurt :(_

 _11h15 : je te pardonnerai la prochaine fois qu'on s'embrassera, ça te va ?_

 _11h18 : tu me rends dingue_

 _11h21 : tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça mais je vais partir du principe que c'est gentil parce que ça me remonte le moral_

 _11h30 : haha si tu veux. comment ça va ? comment va rachel ?_

 _11h32 : elle reste chez une amie. on a parlé quand je suis rentré… je crois que c'est mieux pour la semaine, mais je culpabilise, j'aurais proposé qu'elle garde l'appartement si j'avais su qu'elle voulait de l'air… je me fiche d'où je dors tant que j'ai mes trucs pour mes cheveux et ma peau et mes vêtements_

 _11h35 : je ne sais pas si on pourrait faire ça maintenant… pas sûr que je me tienne à carreaux vu comment tu m'as laissé ce matin_

 _11h40 : j'aurais été à l'hôtel, idiot. je n'attends pas que tu abandonnes ton intimité pour moi régulièrement, hier soir était une exception. oh vraiment. et comment je t'ai laissé monsieur_

 _11h41 : hum agité ? c'est une bonne manière de le dire_

 _11h43 : blaine on a presque 30 ans, je crois qu'on peut dire « je me suis branlé dès que j'étais seul parce que t'embrasser m'a trop excité »_

 _11h45 : … est-ce ce que tu as fait_

 _11h50 : et bien je me sens bête maintenant_

 _11h51 : non non. moi aussi. c'est juste, mon dieu, kurt_

 _11h52 : quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas bizarre, je ne voulais pas insinuer que j'essaierai de rendre ça bizarre et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire je crois ? je vais me taire_

 _11h53 : images mentales. désolé. c'est totalement ta faute d'ailleurs_

 _11h54 : okay, c'est vrai_

 _11h55 : dieu merci je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui_

 _12h00 : la première fois ne t'as pas suffi ? )_

 _12h02 : oh mon dieu_

 _12h03 : je parle d'expérience personnelle_

 _12h04 : oh mon DIEU kurt_

 _12h06 : quel dommage que tu ne sois pas ce genre de docteur, je crois que je me suis blessé_

 _12h07 : je ne sais pas si je ris ou je pleure là, ça a été une semaine difficile_

 _12h10 : j'essayais de te faire rire alors allons pour la première option. ça a marché ?_

 _12h12 : oui merci_

 _12h15 : j'ai tellement de conneries à rattraper, je peux t'appeler plus tard ? ce soir peut être ?_

 _12h16 : bien sûr, ne t'énerves pas si je ne réponds pas stp, je dois assister à un truc et j'ai un peu honte_

 _12h17 : pas de problème, je peux toujours t'embêter par texto_

 _12h19 : haha okay, prend soin de toi_

 _12h23 : toi aussi_

* * *

Durant la semaine suivante, ils ont à peine le temps de se parler ou de s'envoyer des messages. Kurt se retrouve à envoyer des bonjours, des comment vas-tu et des histoires drôles qui tiennent sur une ligne lorsqu'il a le temps de pisser ou de manger. Mais ils sont tous les deux très occupés et Blaine n'a souvent pas de temps à lui accorder.

Et puis il y a Rachel. Kurt ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter avec elle, alors il passe tout le temps qu'il peut à ses côtés pour compenser. Cela signifie ne pas envoyer de message à Blaine ou supprimer leurs conversations après chaque réponse, donc c'est plus simple de se tenir au silence radio pour le moment.

Depuis qu'elle est rentrée de chez son amie, ils se sont fâchés mais calmement donc il sait qu'elle s'est calmée sur le plan émotionnel même si elle n'est pas contente. Il ne sait juste pas _comment_ elle s'est calmée, et la nature de leurs problèmes s'ouvre en grand comme une blessure fraîche.

La première séance commune qu'ils ont après le soir que Kurt et Blaine ont passé ensemble est la pire de toutes. Rachel se terre dans un silence de mort, répond vaguement et évite les questions les plus directes. Kurt préfère les cris à cela et il n'arrête pas de lancer des regards désespérés à Blaine, auxquels il ne peut pas répondre. Il est totalement professionnel. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Excepté l'incapacité de Kurt d'empêcher ses yeux de se balader. Blaine porte une chemise rose claire sous sa veste de costumes avec une cravate orange qui serait presque choquante sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais sur lui c'est simplement beau. Ses jambes sont croisées en direction de Kurt et sa jambe droite posée sur sa cuisse est si contractée que Kurt pourrait presque voir le muscle à travers le tissu. Kurt salive.

Blaine lève les yeux, croise son regard et dit :

\- Et qu'as-tu ressenti, Kurt ?

Il est certain que _mon pantalon est trop petit_ n'est pas la réponse à la question qu'on lui a posée, mais il sait que ses yeux ne trompent pas et les joues de Blaine rougissent inconsciemment. Kurt contracte ses doigts sur sa cuisse et il les fait passer sur son genou pour les immobiliser.

Rachel plisse les yeux.

\- Evidemment.

\- Non, c'est pas- désolé. Quelle était la question ?

C'est un désastre. Il n'a jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de distraction auparavant.

Comme c'est devenu une habitude, il reste après leur séance tandis que Rachel va chercher la voiture. Il a déjà préparé une excuse, mais Blaine le plaque contre la porte dès que celle-ci se referme.

\- Tu t'es entraîner ou quoi ? souffle-t-il, déposant baiser après baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

\- Hum, gémit Kurt, quoi ?

\- Me déshabiller du regard ? Mon Dieu, Kurt. Heureusement qu'il y a ce stupide carnet.

Kurt rougit, décontenancé par le poids du corps de Blaine contre le sien. Chaque nerf s'allume pour la première fois de sa vie et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sait qu'ils ne devraient ne rien faire du tout, mais Rachel et lui dont si près de s'effondrer et il a l'impression que Blaine est l'antidote au désespoir venimeux qui se forme sans cesse dans sa poitrine.

\- Je dois partir, halète-t-il lorsque Blaine se baisse pour continuer de l'embrasser.

Il essaye de faire en sorte que Blaine ne sente pas l'intérêt grandissant de son corps. C'est gênant de réagir si vite à cet âge.

\- Je peux t'envoyer un message ? Ou t'appeler plus tard ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Kurt, la voix se brisant.

Se séparer est comme être découpé par des couteaux à bouts ronds. Il tremble tout le chemin jusqu'à la voiture et dois s'arrêter dans la pénombre du parking pour se calmer. Il est tout rouge et serré dans son pantalon, il n'arrête pas de sourire et son ventre descend chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il se rappelle comment la bouche et le corps de Blaine étaient contre le sien.

Comment a-t-il pu penser que ce qu'il ressentait pour Rachel était _ça_ ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'elle soit partie se coucher, Kurt se pelotonne sur le canapé.

 _01h34 : hey t'es là ? désolé, impossible d'appeler maintenant_

 _01h38 : pas de problème.. ouep, je suis là… je ne suis pas sûr d'être… okay, c'est bizarre_

 _01h39 : oui, je veux juste, je ne sais pas, me rapprocher de toi_

 _01h40 : je ne crois pas être prêt pour ce genre de chose, voir rachel aujourd'hui était… dur_

 _01h42 : je sais. Je suis… pas là non plus. désolé. c'est fou et complètement injuste envers toi, on ne devrait même pas s'envoyer de message ?_

 _01h43 : c'est pas aussi horrible que tu ne le penses mais ouais, j'ai jamais laissé quelque chose de ce genre arriver, j'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive… kurt je veux que tu saches que je ne prends pas l'habitude de m'investir dans la vie privée de mes patients._

 _01h47 : je sais, t'as pas besoin de me le dire._

 _01h50 : ce jour où tu es revenu pour me parler de mon costume… j'étais foutu_

Kurt sourit.

 _01h51 : ah ouais ?_

 _01h57 : tu n'imagines même pas. Enfin, je t'ai trouvé magnifique dès le premier regard mais le fait que tu devais me parler de mon tailleur… je savais que tu me remarquais et j'avais l'impression que tu aurais pu être intéressé par moi… et puis tu n'arrêtais pas de croiser mon chemin. Je savais que je ne devais pas te courir après… mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.. je ne devrais même pas dire tout ça merde_

 _02h00 : je ne sais pas ce que je fais, ne pense pas que tu doives te faire désirer ou quoi stp, enfin je ne saurais pas quoi faire même si tu faisais ça… c'est toute nouveau pour moi_

 _02h02 : je ne veux pas te blesser, toi ou rachel, j'ai vraiment du respect pour vous_

 _02h03 : je pourrais dire la même chose_

 _02h05 : mais je ne veux pas te repousser non plus, mon dieu, je te veux tellement_

 _02h06 : c'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment mais il faut que tu saches que c'est réciproque_

 _02h09 : je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et tout le reste aussi… ton rire et ton sourire et cette mèche de cheveux que tu n'arrives jamais à empêcher de tomber sur ton front avant la fin de la journée et l'acte 2 de ton spectacle où tu glisses sur scène sur les genoux._

Kurt rit en secouant la tête

 _02h11 : je ne sais même pas par où commencer blaine… c'est bon si je dis juste que je suis chamboulé par tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi ?_

 _02h12 : tout à fait_

 _02h14 : je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à comprendre que je ne suis pas hétéro_

 _02h17 : ça m'importe peu… j'ai juste besoin de savoir que c'est ce que j'espère_

 _02h18 : et c'est quoi ?_

 _02h20 : je ne veux pas que du sexe ou de l'amitié kurt… je sais que c'est stupide de nos jours et à cet âge mais je suis du genre grand romantique… je veux tout, les papillons, se tenir la main, le sexe où je veux t'arracher tes vêtements et le long terme, c'est pourquoi j'ai seulement eu quelques copains et que je me suis attaché à eux si longtemps.. je voulais tout, j'étais prêt à tout pour ça mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui voulait les mêmes choses que moi_

 _02h21 : mon dieu, moi aussi… je veux tout, vraiment, mais je ne veux pas te blesser… je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt_

 _02h24 : tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, chéri. Je suis ton conseiller, je sais_

 _02h25 : je me comporte comme un idiot parfois, je devrais te prévenir_

 _02h27 : moi aussi_

Kurt sourit et met la tête dans le creux de son poignet, le cœur palpitant follement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Finalement, une autre opportunité se présente et ils la saisissent. C'est une fête d'anniversaire d'un ami commun et bien que Kurt et Rachel viennent ensemble, il y a bien assez de temps pour que Kurt et Blaine interagissent. C'est une fête plus calme que celle de Julian, dans une maison dans la banlieue de la ville, et ils se perdent dans les pièces.

Il y a bien sûr une limite mais ça ne les empêche pas d'essayer. Après des heures à sociabiliser et boire, Blaine lui prend la main dans la foule et le mène à un escalier, puis deux couloirs avant d'atteindre la chambre d'ami.

Kurt est terrifié. Il n'a jamais autant désiré le contact physique dans sa vie, mais l'inquiétude le pique comme des punaises. _Quelqu'un nous a-t-il vu monté l'escalier ? Peut-on nous entendre ? Rachel viendra-t-elle me chercher ?_

Un par un, baiser par baiser, Blaine éloigne ces peurs.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent le lit, les doigts de Kurt sont dans les cheveux de Blaine et les mains de Blaine agrippent son bas du dos comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ils bandent tous les deux dans leurs pantalons mais sont inclinés sur le côté de façon à ne pas se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Kurt ne sait pas s'il est prêt pour ça, même si Blaine est génial. C'est juste que les baisers de Blaine sont si merveilleux, chauds et humides et intimes, presque aussi bons que n'importe quel acte sexuel dont Kurt a fait l'expérience.

La langue de Blaine remplie sa bouche, explore chaque coin et recoin de ses dents, laissant Kurt à bout de souffle dans son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour respirer, Kurt gémit, tournant sa joue contre celle de Blaine. Les deux sont brûlantes.

\- Oh, soupire-t-il en entortillant les cheveux de Blaine alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Oh mon Dieu, oui.

\- C'est si bon, murmure Blaine en déposant des baisers dans son cou. C'est _si_ bon, chéri.

Il baisse sa main, prend la fesse gauche de Kurt et serre, pressant leurs bassins ensemble. Kurt se raidit.

\- On- on peut pas, pas ici.

Blaine gémit, attrapant la fesse plus bas, tirant Kurt plus fort contre sa hanche.

\- S'il te plait. S'il te plait juste-

\- Pas comme ça, dit Kurt, à peine capable de rassembler assez d'air pour parler. Je veux te voir, te sentir, je ne veux pas me presser.

Il entend les gens dans le couloir et ça le terrifie. Blaine lui mordille doucement la gorge.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. S'il te plait ?

Il respire fort contre la peau couverte de salive de Kurt, le faisant frissonner. Il effleure le pantalon de Kurt du bout des doigts, faisant frémir sa queue contre sa fermeture éclaire.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir une grande main sur toi, te faire jouir, murmure-t-il en touchant Kurt à travers son pantalon.

\- Oh mon Dieu, gémit Kurt, les genoux se fléchissant, mettant ses fesses en l'air.

Et puis on frappe à la porte et une voix soûle crie. La poignée bouge et c'est assez pour que Kurt se calme complètement, que ce soit quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent ou non.

\- On peut pas, répète-t-il en se levant.

Il est essoufflé, le visage tout rouge, et en érection contre son pantalon qui le fait gémir de désir.

\- Je vais aller dans la salle de bain, personne ne remarquera. Tu retournes en bas, d'accord ? dit Blaine en touchant rapidement sa joue avant de tourner les talons.

Ils ne rentrent pas avant quatre heures du matin, et à cinq heures, Rachel est endormie et Kurt se cache dans la salle de bain avec son portable collé contre son oreille tandis qu'il appelle Blaine encore, encore et encore. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Blaine répond en ayant l'air à moitié endormi.

\- Désolé, chuchote Kurt. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Ouais. C'est pas grave. Bien rentré ?

\- Ouais, répond Kurt, la voix rauque. Blaine. Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Dis-moi, dis-moi- Il serre sa main entre ses jambes. Dis-moi ce que tu allais me faire tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin-

\- Mon cœur, gémit Blaine, et Kurt entend les draps se froisser tandis qu'il s'assoit.

Il ne sait même pas comment arrêter la montée de son excitation. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de la ralentir mais cela devient à présent nécessaire. Il se frotte contre son boxer et il n'a même pas besoin de l'enlever. Il bande tellement que sa bite dépasse de la poche du devant, aussi dure que de la pierre dans sa main et mouillée juste au bout, rien que du fait d'écouter Blaine respirer.

\- Où en es-tu ? demande Blaine

\- Je suis proche, gémit Kurt dans sa barbe en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je suis _si_ proche.

\- Mon Dieu, laisse-moi, souffle Blaine. Je voulais tellement te toucher. Je voulais te déshabiller doucement, si doucement, te laisser sentir la chaleur, la fermeté de ma main sur toi, sentir chaque centimètre de ta queue-. Je sais que t'en as une grosse, je pouvais la sentir à travers ton pantalon et tu ne bandais même pas complètement, mon Dieu, tu me faisais saliver-

\- Blaine, gémit Kurt en écartant les jambes et en se frottant contre ses doigts. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, prends-moi, prends-moi. S'il te plait !

\- Je ne crois même pas que j'aurai pu te sucer alors que c'était ce que je voulais faire. Ça m'excitait tellement de savoir que tu éjaculerais sûrement dans ma main avant que je puisse me mettre à genoux. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ce que je te fais ressentir et je crois que je n'ai jamais été si _désespéré._ Je t'aurais laissé baiser mon poing jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans mon pantalon- tellement excité de sentir ta queue que ça aurait été suffisant- je voulais juste te voir jouir pour moi.

\- Oh mon Dieu, geint Kurt, le portable glissant de ses doigts dans le creux de son cou.

Ses hanches tressautent et s'ébranlent et il éjacule fort, partout dans sa main par à-coups, des sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge.

\- Oh _Blaine_.

\- Mon Dieu, bébé, c'est ça, continue de jouir pour moi, souffle-t-il.

Puis il gémit et Kurt sait qu'il jouit aussi et c'est _si_ bon qu'il continue de goutter sur ses doigts, poussant son érection ramollissante contre sa main encore et encore juste pour que l'orgasme continue de se propager.

\- O-oh, gémit Kurt en s'adossant doucement contre les toilettes, les jambes grandes ouvertes et sa queue rétrécissant dans sa main. Oh mon Dieu.

Un rire étouffé, puis Kurt essaye de remettre le portable contre son oreille.

\- Je n'ai jamais, aussi fort, aussi vite, gémit-t-il, inutile, sa langue comme un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

\- Trop bon, répond Blaine, épuisé. Je ne te touche même pas et c'est _si_ bon.

\- Je ne sens plus mes orteils.

\- Dois-je appeler le Samu ? rit Blaine

\- Et bien, ce serait une bonne façon de démarrer notre vie sexuelle.

\- J'aime comme ça sonne. J'aime « notre »

\- Mon Dieu, dit Kurt, étourdi, moi aussi.

* * *

Des semaines plus tard, après un flot régulier d'appels furtifs et d'historiques de conversation supprimés, ils se retrouvent à une petite fête après un spectacle comme la première, et rien ne les empêche de ne pas se soûler, les bras autour de leurs tailles dans un coin isolé du bar.

Pour les collègues et amis de Kurt, lui et Blaine sont bons amis et leur comportement est modéré comparé aux autres présents ce soir. Ils rient et chantent fort et s'embrasse pour rire, un smack sur les lèvres que Kurt partagerait avec n'importe qui ici. C'est agréable de ne pas faire semblant, d'être simplement avec Blaine et ne pas s'inquiéter.

Après être passé de l'état d'ivresse à la sobriété une ou deux fois, Kurt enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine et dit :

\- Rachel me l'a dit ce matin. A propos ses séances.

Blaine se raidit.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, dit Kurt, ses lèvres entrouvertes effleurant le pouls rapide de Blaine. C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire.

\- Je voulais, répond-t-il en soufflant. J'ai déjà enfreint tellement de règles, mon cœur, je-

\- Je comprends.

L'entendre dire _j'ai arrêté mes séances individuelles. Je dois retrouver mon entrainement à temps plein, Kurt, et je ne crois pas vraiment que je fasse des progrès avec le Docteur Anderson_ a été un choc _._ Savoir que Blaine a gardé cette information pendant des semaines et ne l'a pas partagée fait mal.

\- Pardon, dit Blaine en semblant sincèrement désolé. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de continuer un mois de plus.

\- Je n'en doute pas, soupire-t-il.

Le bar est bruyant, l'alcool lui fait mal à la tête et il commence à se sentir triste pour la troupe.

\- Je dois rentrer, dit Blaine lorsque leurs verres sont vides et qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se resservir. Tu m'accompagnes dehors ?

Ils marchent côte à côte, ignorant plusieurs taxis libres pour s'éloigner le plus possible avant de se dire au revoir. Les rues sont bondées de visages inconnus et Kurt ne voit pas de mal à prendre la main de Blaine.

Il fait froid et il le ressent en et en dehors de lui.

* * *

Le déclin est complètement non-linéaire, ce qui le surprend.

Il y a des semaines où ils sont sur le point de se regarder et dire _il faut qu'on parle de divorce._ Il y a des semaines où c'est presque comme avant, des baisers doux, des câlins et se tenir la main le soir et parler de ce qu'ils feront l'année prochaine et celle d'après, et ils regardent une série ou un film ensemble et Kurt se sent en sécurité car il la connaît depuis treize ans.

C'est juste plus simple de rester le mari de Rachel, de garder les choses civiles et de voir Blaine, lui parler quand il peut. C'est presque assez. _Presque_ étant le mot-clé.

Car depuis qu'il a goûté à la passion, la vraie passion, il ne peut pas l'oublier. Il expérimente pour voir si c'est juste Blaine. Il regarde du porno gay en fronçant les sourcils et va même dans un bar gay une ou deux fois pour reluquer des hommes. Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup l'expérience mais son corps a des réactions involontaires qu'il n'a _jamais_ eues avec Rachel ou avec n'importe quelle autre femme, donc il en déduit qu'il doit avoir des tendances pour les hommes, peu importe ce que ça signifie.

* * *

Juste avant Noël, Rachel annonce qu'elle rentre passer un week-end avec ses pères. Kurt ressent la piqûre ardemment. Autrefois, ils partageaient toujours les visites d'avant les fêtes. Ils allaient leur rendre visite pour Hanoukka et sa présence n'était pas une question. Mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire, elle veut y aller seule, et avec Carole en Californie et son père décédé, il n'y a rien pour lui là-bas à part ses beaux-parents. En y pensant, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne les voit pas cette année.

Lorsqu'il en fait part à Blaine après une séance, il reçoit un sourire et un baiser précipité en retour.

\- Chez moi ? Ce week-end ?

Face aux yeux grands ouverts de Kurt, il se précipite d'ajouter :

\- Dis oui.

L'hésitation de Kurt s'évapore face à l'enthousiasme évident de Blaine.

\- Oui, avec plaisir.

Il a un cadeau pour Blaine mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une petite collection de nœud papillons qu'il a cousu pour se détendre et s'occuper ces derniers mois. Il sait ce qu'il attend de leur temps passé ensemble. Ils ont désespérément essayé de trouver un moyen d'être seul sans succès et il désire autant que Blaine le touche qu'il lui accorde du temps.

Il arrive avec du vin et le cadeau dans la main, mais tout ce Blaine semble vouloir est Kurt. Il le débarrasse de son manteau et de son gilet dans ses bras.

Les baisers de bonjour terminés, Blaine dit :

\- Bon, j'ai laissé l'ail sur le comptoir. Je devrais l'oublier ou on s'en fiche ?

Il remue les sourcils.

\- J'adore l'ail, ajoute-t-il. J'embrasserai ton visage plein d'ail toute la soirée, rit Kurt.

\- Super, dit Blaine.

Rapidement, ils sont blottis devant la télévision sous une couverture en mangeant des pâtes dans un grand récipient et en buvant du vin dans des verres tout aussi grands. Blaine l'embrasse après chaque bouchée, parfois sur la bouche, parfois dans le cou, parfois contre ses cheveux, et chaque fois il sourit et rougit et mâche sa nourriture plus vite.

\- C'est très bon, dit-il.

\- J'avoue que j'ai cherché une recette ce matin, répond Blaine. Je ne suis pas _si_ doué que ça en cuisine mais je fais de super cookies.

\- J'ai les bases mais je n'ai plus le temps de cuisiner, dit Kurt. On a essayé de garder des ingrédients frais à la maison pour s'encourager à manger sain mais ils étaient toujours gaspillés, donc on a arrêté.

\- Comment vas-tu ? dit Blaine s'asseyant sur ses talons. C'est la première fois qu'elle rend visite à ses parents sans toi, pas vrai ?

\- A quelques exceptions près, oui, acquiesce-t-il en soupirant. Ils sont venus pour l'anniversaire de Leroy et on est venu pour Hanoukka, donc ce n'est pas comme si je ne les avais pas vu récemment. C'est juste bizarre d'être exclu si près de Noël.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec ses pères. De temps père-fille.

Il hausse les épaules en tournant une fourchette pleine de pâtes.

\- S'ils ne savent pas déjà que notre couple va mal, ils le sauront après ce week-end.

\- Ils sont proches de toi aussi ou… ?

\- Ouais, dit-il en acquiesçant et en déglutissant. Ils m'ont beaucoup soutenu au lycée après que Rachel et moi soyons devenus meilleurs amis. On était fauché quelques fois à l'université et ils nous ont aidés avec l'argent. Ce sont des gens bien.

\- Peut-être qu'ils vous soutiendront pour ça aussi ?

\- J'espère, dit Kurt. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne leur en voudrais pas s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Rachel compte plus que tout au monde pour eux. Ils l'aiment plus que tout. Ça ne me dérangerait presque pas s'ils- prenaient son parti. Elle a besoin d'eux, vraiment. Plus que je ne les mérite de toute façon.

\- Hey, dit Blaine en posant sa main sur le genou de Kurt. Personne n'est fautif dans cette situation. Du moins, pas pour les problèmes de couple. Pas pour qui tu es non plus.

Kurt pose son bol sur la table basse et avale une grande gorgée de vin.

\- Je sais. C'est difficile. Mais là je veux juste boire et te bécoter, si t'es d'accord.

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminent.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, crois-moi.

L'appartement est agréablement chaud. Kurt est heureux d'avoir mis un pull léger et pas plusieurs couches de vêtements car au moment où il s'assoit sur les genoux de Blaine, la température monte d'un cran. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressent lorsque les mains de Blaine entourent sa taille et lui caressent le dos pendant qu'ils s'embrassent.

Ils sentent l'ail et l'oignon et il s'en fiche, il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et ouvre avidement sa bouche, invitant la langue de Blaine dans le baiser. Ils n'ont jamais en ce niveau d'intimité, cette quantité de temps pour être ensemble, pas de limite, pas besoin de rentrer à la maison à l'heure, pas de portables s'éteignant, pas d'appels professionnels, juste eux deux.

Kurt gémit lorsque Blaine lui serre la taille et le retourne, le presse contre les coussins du canapé et lui monte dessus sans rompre leurs baisers. Son visage est inondé de chaleur qui se répand ensuite vers le bas, lui piquant la peau avec transpiration et sa bite palpite dans son jean.

\- Ça va ? demande Blaine en respirant fort contre sa mâchoire.

\- Je te dirai si ça ne va pas, répond-t-il.

Des semaines et des semaines de messages sexy et d'appels tardifs pleins de _si j'étais là_ et de _mon dieu les choses que je veux te faire_ ont été plus que suffisantes pour préparer Kurt. Il n'est pas sûr de lui, mais il a confiance en l'expérience de Blaine, et il se sent en sécurité dans ses bras, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Blaine bande et est sur lui, et Kurt ressent tout de lui, du battement de son cœur au chatouillement de ses orteils revêtus de chaussettes contre ses chevilles. L'os de sa hanche, son ventre, ses cuisses fortes et épaisses, et le doux renflement sa bite. Tout est parfait, exactement comme Kurt l'avait imaginé.

Il halète fort dans les baisers, glisse ses mains sur et sous le t-shirt de Blaine pour toucher la peau chaude de son bas du dos. Il écarte les jambes, laisse les hanches de Blaine s'installer entre elles, il plie ses genoux juste un peu pour augmenter la pression du corps de Blaine contre le sien. Un verre de vin n'est pas assez pour l'étourdir mais embrasser Blaine à l'horizontale l'est apparemment car sa tête tourne en un temps record.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi intense. Il suffoque et rompt le baiser.

\- Whoa, dit-il en haletant, tu es très doué.

\- C'est parce que je suis avec toi, dit Blaine en frottant leurs lèvres ouvertes l'une contre l'autre. Ses cils sont si longs qu'ils effleurent la peau de Kurt. Parce que tu es magnifique.

\- La flatterie te mènera loin, dit-il en embrassant encore Blaine.

Blaine embrasse son cou en riant. Il ouvre le bouton du haut de la chemise de Kurt, déposant un second baiser.

\- Je peux ?

Kurt acquiesce en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il observe l'ombre danser sur la joue de Blaine tandis qu'il pose sa bouche sur la peau juste au-dessus du second bouton, puis du troisième, et arrivé au quatrième et au cinquième, Kurt ferme les yeux de plaisir sans s'en rendre compte. Sa tête se met à tourner lorsque Blaine place des baisers mouillés à bouche ouverte le long de la ceinture de son jean, où il s'arrête, puis effleure du nez le creux du ventre pâle de Kurt.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es si _parfait,_ gémit-il en passant ses mains sur la chemise de Kurt.

Il se remet à genoux, embrasse la clavicule de Kurt et prend ensuite un de ses tétons dans sa bouche.

\- Oh, gémit Kurt.

La sensation est électrique et part de son téton, le prenant par surprise.

\- Ça fait du bien ? demande Blaine en passant ses dents sur le téton dur et mouillé.

\- Oui-

Il réitère le processus sur le téton opposé, puis passe sa langue dessus, puis sur l'autre, encore et encore, en faisant des va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient luisant de salive et aussi dur que de la pierre. Kurt ne se souvient même pas avoir mis sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine, mais elle est bien là et il ne semble pas pouvoir arrêter les gémissements aigus qui s'échappent de sa gorge. Il bande encore plus, cale la cuisse de Blaine entre les siennes et soulève désespérément ses hanches.

\- Mm, murmure Blaine, et Kurt baisse les yeux à temps pour voir un sourire s'étirer sur sa bouche. J'adore quand tu réagis comme ça.

Il pose sa langue au centre du torse de Kurt et la fait descendre jusqu'à son nombril. Kurt respire plus vitre, regarde son ventre s'élever et se baisser contre le menton de Blaine. Il frémit, mourant d'envie derrière sa fermeture éclaire et la bouche de Blaine est si près, ses pupilles larges et sombres.

\- Tu pourrais, dit nerveusement Kurt, hum tu pourrais-

Blaine sourit, mord le coin de sa lèvre inférieure et se baisse petite à petit en passant le bout de ses doigts sur le devant du jean de Kurt. Il embrasse la ligne de son érection, souriant lorsque Kurt siffle.

\- Tu te souviens ce dont on a parlé ?

\- Qu- quand ?

\- La fois où on parlé de toi éjaculant dans ma main avant que j'ai pu te sucer ? dit-il

Chaque mot est une bouffée de souffle chaud sur l'érection de Kurt qui pulse et grossit à vue d'œil. Elle est tellement grosse à présent que son jean lui fait mal. Il souffle, le dos se courbant.

\- Oh, cette fois, gémit-il.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas ce soir, dit Blaine en ouvrant son jean, puis en tirant la fermeture éclaire.

\- Ça pourrait arriver plus vite qu'on aimerait, souffle Kurt, les yeux écarquillés tandis que Blaine lui retire ses sous-vêtements, libérant sa bite qui retombe sur son ventre en claquant.

Sa tête tourne encore plus, il se sent encore plus bizarre, la réalité de Blaine sur lui, le désir ardent de plaisir comme jamais.

\- On a tout le week-end, dit Blaine d'une voix traînant, ses yeux rivés sur la bite épaisse de Kurt.

Il se lèche la bouche sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne vais me plaindre qu'on ralentisse maintenant, dit-il en poussant son nez contre la base de la bite, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Ça vaut chaque seconde, dit-il en frottant sa joue contre la bite jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au bout pour sucer le gland enflé.

Kurt gémit, se tend, balance ses hanches vers le haut. Il veut être poli, mais la bouche de Blaine est- magnifique. Charnue, rose et ronde, et cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas couché avec Rachel qu'il pense avoir oublié ce que c'est d'être sexy. Et Rachel ne lui a jamais donné l'impression que son cœur essaye de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et qu'il va jouir au moment où Blaine le touche. Mais il veut plus, il veut tenir la tête de Blaine et remplir sa bouche.

Blaine prend le bout de la bite de Kurt dans sa bouche et descend. Il murmure tout du long, créant des vibrations qui font fourmiller les jambes de Kurt. Dès le début, il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir. Pas en regardant la tête sombre de Blaine monter et descendre sur son sexe. Pas en regardant ces cils se déployer sur les joues de Blaine tandis qu'il lèche et mordille avidement, savourant clairement chaque instant. Pas quand sa main se ferme la base, que ses joues se creusent et que la succion devienne mouillée et bruyante.

Pas quand il dit à bout de souffle « tu peux bouger, ça ne me dérange pas » et « tu peux tirer mes cheveux, c'est bon », et Kurt cède, laisse la friction et la pression l'emmener. La bouche de Blaine est serrée autour de lui, le tenant et le suçant, langue et dents juste assez pour le garder au bord de l'orgasme. Puis Blaine serre les bourses de Kurt et Kurt crie.

\- Je ne peux pas, halète-t-il, sentant la pression monter. Oh mon Dieu, Blaine, _je ne peux pas_.

Blaine ne s'arrête pas, il presse simplement son pouce contre les boules de Kurt et Kurt couine et éjacule dans la bouche de Blaine. Blaine le lèche pour le nettoyer, sa langue presque partout, jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit aussi doux qu'un chaton et tressaute à cause de trop de stimulation.

\- Parfait, soupire-t-il. Je peux rester là une minute ?

\- O-ouais, répond Kurt, sentant qu'il a envie de dormir.

Il s'endort avec Blaine somnolant contre sa cuisse. Des heures plus tard, il sent Blaine se lever pour faire la vaisselle du dîner, puis il marmonne à moitié endormi tandis que Blaine lui retire son jean. Être déshabillé est tellement agréable qu'il s'accroche aux épaules de Blaine, bredouille des mots doux tandis que Blaine sourit et l'amène dans le couloir, puis la salle de bain.

Il se réveille au-dessus de sa trousse de toilette, se brosse les dents, se nettoie le visage et va aux toilettes. Sa bite est collante de salive, donc il prend le temps de la nettoyer avec des lingettes jusqu'à qu'elle soit assez propre pour être à l'aise avec l'idée que Blaine pourrait s'approcher de cet endroit une deuxième fois.

C'est un sentiment si étrange, se tenir là sur le seuil. Blaine, vêtu d'un pyjama, lui lance un regard langoureux. L'autre côté du lit est défait. Kurt sourit en se glissant sous la couette.

\- Je me suis endormi sur toi, dit-il. Mon Dieu, tu peux voir que je n'ai pas- du moins, pas comme ça. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu en avais besoin, dit Blaine en se mettant sur le côté et en s'appuyant sur son coude. J'en avais besoin. Et tu as l'air-

Il sourit un peu tristement et passe ses doigts sur la poitrine nue de Kurt.

\- Fatigué. Je veux que tu te reposes aussi. Je veux que tu te sentes bien avec moi, dit-il, puis il sourit et le sourire devient un peu taquin vers la fin quand il se penche et recouvre Kurt de son corps, embrassant sa mâchoire rugueuse. Et je veux te réveiller demain matin avec du sexe à moitié endormi, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice.

Kurt rit. Il est bouleversé de la meilleure manière qui soit.

\- Dormons, alors.

* * *

La promesse du sexe du matin garde Kurt éveillé sous la couette pendant peut-être vingt minutes avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il doit aller dans la salle de bain. Sa bouche sent comme si un animal avait chié dedans pendant la nuit er ses mains sentent l'ail. Et Blaine ronfle comme un tracteur.

Il rit dans son oreiller pendant bien une ou deux minutes avant de conclure que le stéréotype du sexe du matin parfait sera pour la prochaine fois.

Il se lave et va aux toilettes, met des sous-vêtements propres, se brosse les dents, et Blaine dort toujours lorsqu'il se recouche. Il se love contre le torse de Blaine, met la couette sur eux afin de retrouver leur chaleur corporelle, et retombe dans un sommeil léger.

Blaine finit par faire la même chose ce matin là car Kurt a froid, il se roule en boule sur un coin chaud du lit et se rendort. La troisième fois qu'il se réveille, il est pelotonné contre la poitrine de Blaine, la tête sous son menton, et il sait qu'il a assez dormi dès qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il est presque dix heures. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'il a dormi aussi tard.

Blaine embrasse ses cheveux et marmonne, le sommeil lourd.

\- Les pâtes ont un effet soporifique.

Kurt rit en s'étirant des pieds à la tête sous la couette. Il fait bon et il adore la sensation de la jambe de Blaine contre ses mollets poilus.

\- Tu ronfles.

\- Je sais, répond Blaine en embrassant son épaule. J'aurai dû te prévenir.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Il se concentre sur le baiser que Blaine est en train de déposer sur son biceps. Mmm.

Ils roulent l'un vers l'autre en même temps, Kurt cale sa cuisse droite entre celle de Blaine et passe son bras droit sur le corps de Blaine, utilisant l'avantage de sa taille pour croiser leurs bras ensemble. Il embrasse Blaine, goûte le dentifrice et approfondit le baiser, ouvrant sa bouche avec sa langue.

Il panique un peu car la bite de Blaine est pressée contre son ventre et il veut la toucher. Il sait que c'est bête d'en avoir peur, il en a une, merde. Mais ça n'a jamais été comme ça avant, et ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre et respirent fort, et le torse doux de Blaine est comme un miracle sous ses doigts et il ne sait pas par où commencer.

\- Je ne vais pas trop vite, n'est-ce pas ? demande Blaine, la voie rauque.

Kurt devient rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je veux- te rendre la pareille.

\- Oh.

Il tend la main, la pose sur le ventre de Blaine et dirige ses doigts vers le sud, les passant sous l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements.

\- J'y ai pensé, dit-il en grattant ses ongles sur le carré rugueux de poils pubiens taillés au-dessus du membre de Blaine. A ta- bite, dure dans ma bouche, dit-il en rougissant, embrassant la clavicule de Blaine et sentant son cœur battre son sa joue. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça avant, mais mon Dieu, tu-. Il presse son doigt sur la fine courbe de l'érection de Blaine. Tu es magnifique.

Blaine se courbe dans sa main, respirant fort contre son épaule. Il tremble.

\- Touche-moi. Comme tu veux, je- j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Kurt prend la bite de Blaine. Elle rentre parfaitement dans sa main et elle n'est pas aussi intimidante maintenant qu'elle est _là_. Il commence à la caresser doucement avec fermeté, savourant les bruits satisfaits de Blaine. Il ne sait pas si c'est la révélation de sa vie mais c'est addictif de toucher Blaine de cette façon. Il commence à trembler de désir avant de décider de descendre sur le lit.

\- Kurt, dit Blaine en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Ne- ne te sens pas obligé.

Il s'agenouille entre les jambes de Blaine, puis se penche de façon à ce que sa bouche soit juste au-dessus de l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Obligé n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Il descend le boxer de Blaine, rougissant à la vue de son érection nue. Fasciné. Excité. Sa main se referme dessus, la tirant vers le haut. J'ai dit exciter ?

Les yeux de Blaine se ferment.

\- Euh. O-oui, déglutit-il. Désolé. Tu es- à genoux là et je fantasme sur ta bouche depuis la deuxième semaine que je te connais.

\- Vraiment ? demande Kurt en n'arrêtant pas le mouvement de sa main.

\- C'était après la première fois où je t'ai vraiment vu sourire, halète-t-il, les hanches remuant, les muscles de son ventre se serrant tandis qu'il se tend. J'ai failli t'embrasser tellement de fois, tu n'imagines même pas.

Kurt passe son pouce sur le bout de la bite de Blaine, sentant la moindre humidité. Son pouls s'affole et il se penche, frottant sa bouche d'avant en arrière sur le gland. Il ouvre sa bouche, amène Blaine sur l'intérieur doux de sa lèvre inférieure, puis referme la bouche, suçant le gland.

\- Putain, siffle Blaine, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il est délicieux, propre et salé, puis Kurt fourre le bout de sa langue dans la fente, puis la fait tourner doucement autour du gland. Il connaît ses goûts et il se doute que Blaine ne doit pas être bien différent.

Blaine tient la base pour que Kurt puisse explorer.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ta _bouche_ , gémit-il, la tête basculant en arrière.

Kurt pince ses lèvres puis plonge, et remontre, puis plonge, et remonte, repousse la main de Blaine un peu plus à chaque fois. C'est étrange, trop doit rentrer, ses dents le gène, il doit respirer par le nez et sa langue est pâteuse. Mais c'est- agréable, c'est spécial d'être proche comme cela, d'avoir Blaine en lui d'une certaine façon, de lui faire du bien.

Et puis Blaine se met à gémir et à se bouger en lui, et c'est comme si quelque chose chez Kurt se déclenchait.

Il gémit sans s'en rendre compte et vire la main de Blaine, prend la base de sa bite entre son pouce et son index, suce plus fort, plus vite, utilise sa langue, serre sa main, la fait monter de bas en haut.

\- Je suis proche, hoquète Blaine.

\- Devrais-je-

\- Oh Dieu, comme tu veux.

Alors il prend le gland dans sa bouche, tire fort et vite dessus tout en utilisant sa main pour pomper la queue de Blaine.

\- _Kurt_ , gémit Blaine en poussant vers le haut, puis il se crispe , versant des jets chauds dans la bouche de Kurt.

Kurt sent sa bite pulser au moment de l'orgasme. Son sperme a un drôle de goût mais il l'avale, tremble avec la satisfaction d'avoir fait ça lors de son premier essai. Il est gêné en s'essuyant la bouche tandis qu'il remonte près des oreillers, mais Blaine le tire simplement et l'embrasse, embrasse sa bouche, ses joues, son nez et son front jusqu'à ce qu'il rit.

\- Génial, tu es génial, dit Blaine en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Ça- ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un ? demande-t-il

\- Un peu moins d'un an, dit-il. J'avais un copain. On est resté ensemble pendant environ six mois.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?

\- Il a eu une offre d'emploi dans un autre Etat qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, dit Blaine. Je n'avais pas l'impression que notre relation était assez sérieuse pour abandonner New York et mon travail ici pour le suivre.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu te souvenais de ta dernière pipe, dit Kurt en souriant malicieusement.

\- Oh mon Dieu, non, répond-t-il en riant. C'était très bien. Tu étais super.

\- C'est pas sorcier, mais je promets de m'améliorer.

Blaine sourit, ayant l'air décontracté et chaleureux sous la couette. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et il enfouit sa mâchoire couverte de barbe de trois jours dans le cou de Kurt en inspirant profondément.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de gagner la médaille d'or de la gorge la plus profonde. J'ai juste besoin de toi. C'est assez pour le moment ?

C'est plus qu'assez.

* * *

Ils vont voir un spectacle, puis parlent de leurs histoires d'amour (surtout de celles de Blaine) en déjeunant. Kurt apprend des choses sur les trois copains avec qui Blaine a eu une relation à long terme. C'est étrange d'entendre les histoires mais ça ne le met pas mal à l'aise. Après cela, ils vont dans des friperies et dans des coins touristiques pour rigoler et surtout se moquer des touristes, puis ils font une autre virée shopping et dînent en buvant. Ils sont un peu éméchés.

\- C'est comment ? lâche Blaine en rotant et en riant avec la main sur la bouche. Excuse-moi. Euh, alors, c'est comment, avec une femme ?

\- Tu n'as jamais- ?

\- Le gay parfait, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est grossier ? Merde, je suppose que la question est grossière aussi.

Kurt rit.

\- Euh, non, c'est bon. C'est hum- ce n'est pas très différent pour être honnête. Enfin- je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu pleinement l'expérience parce que j'ai essayé d'en ignorer les subtilités ? Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais déconnecté avec Rachel jusqu'à ce que je sois avec toi. C'est comme regarder un film en noir et blanc et découvrir ensuite qu'il existe en couleur.

\- Si tu critiques le cinéma en noir et blanc, je vais devoir te laisser avec l'addition.

\- Oh non, dit Kurt en riant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, rougit-il. On n'a pas- été jusqu'au bout donc je parle seulement de ce qu'on a fait.

Blaine s'arrête, les joues rougissant, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors il faudra qu'on en reparle quand on aura tout fait.

La tension monte entre eux. Les pensées de Kurt ne veulent plus bouger une fois arrivée à cette destination particulière. Le désir qui a bouillit toute la journée s'amplifie.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer les mains de Blaine sur ses couverts, ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa veste lui va bien. Il veut défaire le nœud qui pend autour de son cou, ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise et de son pantalon, et coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il veut que Blaine le touche à des endroits où personne ne l'a jamais touché, des endroits dont il ne comprend même pas la fonction sexuelle.

Il pense à Blaine qui a eu des copains, des années d'expériences, de l'expérience avec le corps masculin que Kurt n'a pas. Il pense aux choses qu'ils n'ont pas faites et il veut les faire, même s'il croit qu'il va finir par trimer comme ce matin avec une bite dans la bouche sans savoir comment en apprécier les subtilités, et encore moins comment faire pour rendre Blaine dingue.

Mais il veut apprendre.

Sur le chemin du retour, il pense à « aller jusqu'au bout » et ce que cela signifiait à l'université, ce que cela signifiait lorsqu'il avait couché avec Rachel la première fois. Il sait que c'est ridiculement étroit d'esprit de ranger le sexe avec Blaine dans ces boîtes- le sexe manuel, oral, avec pénétration, comme une sorte de liste que vous établissez pour dire que vous avez « tout fait ». Il sait que s'ils sortaient ensemble comme un couple normal, tous deux célibataires, ils n'auraient pas à se dépêcher de caser ces expériences en l'espace d'un week-end, et dieu sait qu'il ne veut pas se dépêcher juste pour barrer ces choses de la liste.

Mais une part de lui veut plus, pour lui, et aussi pour supporter de voir Rachel. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire. Il ne sait pas s'ils devraient se la couler douce pendant les fêtes et puis tout envoyer valser au nouvel an. Mais l'idée de la retrouver sans rien de plus venant de Blaine le fait souffrir. Il en a _besoin_ et il espère que Blaine aussi.

Il va dans la salle de bain quand ils rentrent, se lave les mains et se brosse les dents. Blaine passe après lui et il porte seulement sa chemise et son pantalon lorsqu'il ressort, son nœud papillon desserré autour de son cou et les deux boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Kurt l'intercepte dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre, souriant tandis qu'il tire Blaine par le nœud pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est malpoli de te traîner au lit si tôt ? demande-t-il en respirant difficilement tandis que les mains larges de Blaine touchent son dos.

\- Tu m'as torturé toute la journée en portant ce pantalon, dit Blaine contre ses lèvres en touchant ses fesses. Je trouverais ça malpoli si tu ne le faisais pas.

Il sourit en reculant dans la chambre, sentant le doux tapis sous chacun de ses pas tandis que Blaine déboutonne sa chemise, embrasse le creux de son cou, puis ouvre son jean. Il s'assoit sur le lit, presse son visage contre le ventre de Blaine, et fait la même chose. Le nœud papillon s'échappe du cou de Blaine, les rabats de la chemise s'ouvrent, la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon cède, et avant de trop réfléchir, Kurt le mordille à travers ses sous-vêtements, excité par sa largeur.

Blaine met ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt.

\- Kurt-

Kurt tire la chemise de Blaine de ses coudes, où elle pend, puis fait descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il se penche à nouveau pour toucher la bite tendue devant lui du bout du nez, ouvre la bouche, met le bout entre ses lèvres là où les sous-vêtements de Blaine sont mouillés.

\- _Kurt_ , gémit désespérément Blaine.

 _-_ Dis-moi que tu as des capotes s'il te plait, souffle Kurt en descendant l'élastique du boxer, étant excité par la vue de l'érection de Blaine.

\- Oh mon Dieu, geint-il en serrant les cheveux de Kurt et en se frottant doucement contre sa barbe. Tu es sur ? C- comment ?

L'excitation monte, virulente et insatiable, comme une crampe au sternum. Il se sent étourdi, incapable de penser car tout ce qu'il ressent est du désir. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais compris l'urgence, la tentation, la nécessité du désir sexuel. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été aussi facile de rester fidèle à Rachel en pensée et en acte alors qu'il n'avait jamais _su_.

\- Je veux que tu me baises, dit-il, se sentant stupide avec l'excitation.

Il n'a jamais employé ce terme avec Rachel mais rien d'autre ne sonne juste et quand le mot s'échappe de sa bouche, c'est de l'amour et du désir en même temps, doux près des bords et aussi dur que de la pierre au milieu.

Ils montent sur le lit, Blaine à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

\- As-tu déjà fait des choses- à cet endroit ? demande-t-il, la voix déjà chevrotante.

\- Non, répond Kurt en embrassant son cou. Je- je suis déjà aller dans la salle de bain.

Il s'est renseigné depuis le début de leur aventure. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y connaissait absolument rien.

\- Mon Dieu, Kurt, c'est, dit Blaine en riant sur sa clavicule.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'un problème technique ruine ma première fois, admet-il, souriant dans les baisers qu'il place sur le torse de Blaine. Il est submergé d'affection et pose sa main sur le dos de Blaine. J'y ai pensé toute la journée.

Il lève les hanches pour enlever son jean et ses sous-vêtements, puis retire sa chemise, désireux de remettre ses mains et sa bouche sur Blaine. Il passe une main sur les cheveux courts dans la nuque de Blaine, étendant ses doigts là où le gel est plus léger et savourant le frisson qui part de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- J'y pense depuis des mois, avoue Blaine en s'allongeant sur Kurt.

Kurt gémit. La sensation de Blaine sur lui, lourd et en érection entre ses jambes, est presque trop bonne. Il s'arrête, lèche une ligne avide au centre du torse de Kurt.

\- Je veux que tu aimes ça.

\- Oh, gémit Kurt, oh, c'est, on peut, maintenant ?

\- Tourne-toi ? demande Blaine d'une voix rauque en embrassant son ventre.

La bite de Kurt pulse à la demande. Il se frotte contre le matelas après s'être exécuté, content de la pression tandis que Blaine se met à genoux sur lui et commence à embrasser ses épaules. Il mordille les oreilles et la nuque de Kurt. Être recouvert de cette façon est si intime, et Kurt rougit dans les oreillers face à la respiration excitée et houleuse de Blaine contre sa peau.

Ils sont si proches, chaque carré de peau se touchant, et Blaine le maintient, puis il entrelace leurs mains et croise leurs bras sous la joue de Kurt comme un second oreiller.

\- Blaine, gémit Kurt, pressant des baisers sur l'avant bras poilu de Blaine.

Blaine aligne leurs corps, laisse Kurt le sentir pleinement en érection contre ses fesses.

\- Je te veux, chuchote-t-il en se frottant contre lui. Tellement envie de toi.

Kurt serre les doigts de Blaine en tremblant.

\- S'il te plait-

\- Est-ce que- est-ce que ça te ferait flipper si- j'utilisais d'abord ma bouche ?

Pendant une seconde, il ne comprend pas la question. L'esprit de Kurt est trop occupé à penser à cette grosse bite poussant en lui qu'il ne réagit pas. Puis il comprend ce que propose Blaine et pique un far si vite qu'il pense qu'il éclate vaisseau sanguin vital.

\- Oh mon dieu, halète-t-il en tremblant.

Blaine se penche et sépare ses fesses, puis passe son pouce le long du creux poilu entre elles.

\- Ouais, souffle-t-il en passant son nez sur les épaules de Kurt. Juste là, contre toi, mettre ma langue en toi, mon cœur.

\- S- s'il te plait, gémit Kurt.

En vérité, il ne sait pas si ça va lui plaire mais à en juger par les mains tremblantes de Blaine et son érection contre sa peau, c'est excitant pour lui, donc c'est excitant pour Kurt.

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attend. Enfin, il ne s'attend pas à ce que Blaine prenne autant de temps à arriver à destination, embrassant et léchant chaque recoin de son dos, marmonnant des « tellement beau », des « Kurt, ta _peau_ » et des « épaules les plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu », jusqu'à ce que Kurt transpire et se frotte contre le lit comme un adolescent désespéré.

Lorsque Blaine arrive à son cul, il a l'impression de supplier, ça fait si longtemps. Blaine mord et suce des baisers sur ses fesses. La gêne monte. Kurt fourre sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux, essaye de se détendre et de ne pas trop penser aux odeurs ou à- d'autres choses. Il mentirait s'il n'admettait pas qu'il se sent complexé. Le cul de Blaine est probablement un douze sur une échelle de un à dix, et bien qu'il sache que son cul n'est pas mal non plus, il sait aussi qu'en comparaison, il n'est pas à la hauteur du cliché des fesses parfaites.

Evidemment, à ce moment là, le nez de Blaine est sur son sacrum et les terminaisons nerveuses de ses fesses sont en feu, et il ne sait pas si ça chatouille ou si c'est du désir mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de gigoter, essayant d'en avoir plus. Il sent Blaine rire contre sa raie des fesses, sent le frôlement de ses lèvres là où elles se séparent.

\- Sensible, dit-il, le mot vibrant contre la peau de Kurt.

\- Tu es sur que c'est, halète-t-il, les cuisses serrées, les fesses serrées tandis que le frisson l'envahi, amusant pour toi aussi ?

Blaine marmonne en passant ses lèvres légères comme des plumes sur les poils raides encadrant la fente. Kurt serre les poings. Il veut bouger ou que Blaine fasse quelque chose mais il ne fait que le taquiner, faisant courir ses lèvres et ses doigts de haut en bas sur la raie de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il lève son cul plus haut pour obtenir _quelque chose_ , pour arrêter cette sensation de fourmillement.

\- Si tu en as envie, dit Blaine d'une voix traînante en embrassant la ligne de bas en haut, alors oui. J'adore l'idée de te goûter. J'adore être si proche, j'adore sentir où je vais enfoncé si profond en toi.

Il presse les fesses de Kurt avec ses pouces, puis les sépare légèrement, enfonçant sa bouche entre elles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, gémit Kurt, les épaules serrées tandis qu'il se met sur les coudes et enfonce ses genoux dans le matelas. Oh _pitié_ ne t'arrête pas, je ne peux plus attendre.

\- Ah ouais ? demande Blaine en embrassant de bas en haut, puis finalement sur le trou de Kurt. Là, chéri ? Juste là ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, oui-

Il lape le point avec sa langue, puis l'embrasse, suce la peau plissée entre ses lèvres. Presque par réflexe, Kurt écarte les jambes et arque son dos, et Blaine est là pour accepter le don, gémissant dans la peau de Kurt et creusant avec sa langue.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Blaine.

Il continue de le _répéter_ , il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, ses nerfs se détraquent. Toute sa partie inférieure n'a jamais été aussi sensible et la pression contre son trou est incroyable. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se presse contre la bouche de Blaine jusqu'à ce Blaine pose sa main sur sa fesse pour le maintenir.

\- C'est ça, murmure Blaine en léchant, léchant et léchant. Tu te détends si bien pour moi. Laisse-moi entrer, chéri.

Il est ouvert, plus ouvert qu'au début en tout cas. Il sent l'entrée de son corps se plisser à chaque coup de langue. Il rougit, retient un gémissement. Il se sent vulnérable et il n'est pas sûr d'aimer ça, pas avant que Blaine commence à lécher à l'intérieur, et il se rend compte qu'il serait impossible de ne pas apprécier cette sensation.

Il recule, enfonce encore plus la langue de Blaine en lui.

\- S'il te plait, babille-t-il, à moitié à genoux à présent, bougeant sur la langue de Blaine Oh _putain_.

Tout devient trouble lorsque Blaine commence à presser son pouce à l'intérieur. Kurt ne sait même pas pourquoi c'est si bon, mais le pouce de Blaine est à côté de sa langue, et il y a enfin le comblement d'un doigt poussant dans son trou et il crie et se fige juste pour laisser son corps se contracter.

\- Oh, oh, oh, scande-t-il en entendant Blaine ouvrir un tube de lubrifiant.

\- Okay ? demande Blaine, les doigts glissants et froids.

\- Ouais- mon dieu, ouais-

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que pouce de Blaine arrive par le bas et quand il passe sur ses boules au lieu de monter, un frisson électrique l'envahit, tiraillant ses testicules et tirant fort sa bite contre son estomac.

\- Blaine, souffle-t-il, les doigts s'agitant et se resserrant sur l'oreiller. Puis les lèvres de Blaine se referment sur la peau juste en-dessous de son trou et il gémit. Que fais-tu, geint-t-il en tremblant, oh mon dieu que-

\- C'est pas bon ?

\- Trop bon, halète-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Cela s'avère être une erreur car voir Blaine accroupit entre ses fesses ouvertes, rougies et tremblantes, l'excite encore plus. Il est couvert de la salive de Blaine et c'est la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

\- Je- j'étais sur le point de jouir pendant une seconde mais je en me suis même pas touché-

\- Alors ne te touche pas, dit Blaine en souriant malicieusement tandis qu'il repose sa bouche sur le trou de Kurt. Tu ne jouiras pas sauf si tu le veux. Je m'en assurerai.

Il doit avouer qu'il aime laisser carte blanche à Blaine même s'il ne sait pas ce que son corps fait. C'est agréable. Et c'est terrifiant. Et il a un doigt dans le cul. Il s'est rendu compte que ces choses doivent s'intégrer.

\- N-non, dit-il en se remettant sur les coudes. Non, j'aime ça.

C'est mouillé, le pouce de Blaine l'ouvre, sa langue tète son trou. Il pense à des détails stupides. Il se demande si le lubrifiant a mauvais goût, s'il est assez propre pour faire ça, si Blaine n'a pas de crampes à la mâchoire ou aux avant bras. Et quand il pense à cela, une chaude ruée de sensation arrive. C'est si différent de la simplicité d'une main ou d'une bouche sur sa bite, ou même celle de Rachel, et il ne va pas y penser maintenant.

Il retombe contre le torse de Blaine comme une poupée de chiffon lorsque Blaine s'agenouille derrière lui. Ils se balancent d'avant en arrière ensemble et Kurt agrippe la tête de lit tandis que Blaine fait glisser ses hanches sur ses fesses. Kurt s'installe à califourchon sur les cuisses de Blaine et écarte les jambes, laissant Blaine se rapprocher.

\- On peut le faire comme ça ? demande-t-il en tournant la tête, recherchant un baiser.

\- Comme tu veux, répond Blaine

Il veut un peu de contrôle et il aime pouvoir se tenir à la tête de lit. Il rougit de partout lorsque les bras de Blaine entourent sa taille. Blaine l'embrasse en caressant son torse plat et tendu, titillant ses tétons et faisant des cercles autour de son nombril, le faisant sourire et haleter.

\- J'aime ça, dit Kurt

\- Mon Dieu, j'adore te sentir si près de moi, grommèle Blaine en tirant sur sa langue. J'ai besoin de- besoin de toi, je peux…?

\- Me la mettre ? demande Kurt, se sentant coquin et aussi coquin que victorieux lorsque Blaine gémit dans ses cheveux.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé pour arriver à ce moment. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont au lit depuis des heures. Il prêt et il sait que Blaine aussi. Il ne sait toujours pas s'il va aimer ça mais il a hâte de le découvrir.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il en agrippant la tête de lit d'une main et l'avant bras de Blaine sur sa taille de l'autre.

Il entend le froissement lorsque Blaine ouvre et met une capote, son visage chauffant. La preuve osée et audible que Blaine va bientôt être en lui le fait se sentir cochon et endolori en même temps, et il se retrouve à frotter son cul contre le latex avant même que Blaine ait finit.

\- Assieds-toi sur moi à ton rythme, d'accord ? dit-il en embrassant la nuque de Kurt

La pression de sa bite est aussi dérangeante qu'appréciable. C'est agréable de pousser contre elle, c'est agréable lorsque le bout fait des cercles et puis s'enfonce en lui. Mais cela brûle et Kurt se tend. Blaine embrasse son cou et ses épaules, ne bougeant pas du tout. Il fait couler un filet de lubrifiant, maintient doucement les hanches de Kurt en faisant des va et vient pour l'étaler. Kurt inspire brusquement. Il bouge son bassin de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, essayant de s'habituer.

\- Oh mon Dieu, gémit Blaine

La pression et la chaleur reviennent, la bite de Blaine dure et rigide, mais le lubrifiant aide. Kurt descend, ignore la gêne et se laisse la prendre. Laisser son corps accepter l'intrusion est d'une certaine façon la meilleure partie de l'acte. C'est presque mieux que la réalité de ce qu'ils font et ça l'excite.

Il empoigne la tête de lit jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs et il s'assoit sur la bite de Blaine petit à petit. Transpirant et tremblant, il touche le fond et suffoque. Il est si plein, rempli à craquer. Blaine est en lui et il aime ça même si c'est une sensation étrange.

Plus de lubrifiant, Blaine maintient ses hanches et s'extirpe, le faisant haleter, puis il repousse à l'intérieur, l'écartant, le transperçant, le remplissant. Le lubrifiant s'étale et la brûlure s'adoucit. Il inspire, se penche en avant et se plaque contre Blaine tandis que celui-ci avance.

Et ça, oh ça-

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffle-t-il

Le putain de mouvement envoie un électrochoc partant de ses jambes qui s'étend jusqu'à son dos, puis il recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils bougent ensemble. Bouger change tout- la brûlure curieuse, la sensation bizarre de presque avoir envie d'aller au toilettes disparaît, et il sent ses muscles se détendre, et oh _merde_ c'est donc ça qu'on est censé ressentir. Ce n'est que de la plénitude et de la pression sans bizarrerie, sans gêne. Oh, _c'est bon_.

\- Comme ça ? souffle Blaine en le serrant fort. C'est mieux ?

\- Putain, siffle Kurt en bougeant doucement, profondément sur les genoux de Blaine. Oh putain, _oui_.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son coude.

\- Bouge, bouge, bouge.

Blaine le tient par la taille et commence à faire des va et vient en lui.

\- D-dis-moi

\- C'est, oh, trop bon, si profond, juste- s'il te plait, oh, _merde_ , oh, là, grogne-t-il en calant ses hanches pour que Blaine atteigne encore ce point, baise-moi, baise-moi.

\- Putain, souffle Blaine en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Kurt. _Putain._

L'urgence est si rattachée à des sensations irritantes qu'il est difficile de se détendre, chaque coup est trop et pas assez, trop court, et ça l'allume. Il ne peut pas se retenir et tout ce qu'il veut est _jouir_.

\- Touche-moi, gémit-il en se plaquant contre Blaine à chaque coup.

Il perd rapidement le contrôle, inconscient de son désespoir. La main de Blaine se referme sur sa bite et il ne peut plus tenir. Il se branle violemment dans la main de Blaine, s'encule sur sa bite, encore et encore, à un rythme désespéré. Il sent le lubrifiant couler de son cul sur les cuisses de Blaine, sent où il est tombé sur ses poils pubiens et sur ses boules.

\- Comme ça, comme ça, chéri, vas-y, n'attend pas. Ne m'attend pas, veux te sentir jouir, veux te sentir te serrer sur moi, vas-y.

Blaine enfonce ses doigts sur ses fesses, le tenant.

Le claquement de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre amène Kurt pile au point de non retour. Il se laisse emporter par la sensation de la bite de Blaine qui entre et sort de son cul.

\- Plus fort, supplie-t-il, et Blaine écoute. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, _oh_ -

Il éjacule si fort que ça fait presque mal. Son cul n'a jamais été aussi plein lors d'un orgasme et c'est incroyable d'avoir quelque chose auquel s'accrocher, s'attacher pendant qu'il jouit, jouit et jouit, trempant les doigts de Blaine et la tête de lit tandis que Blaine le baise avec des coups durs et parfaits.

\- Kurt, gémit Blaine

C'est comme si son corps était fait pour prendre la bite de Blaine après l'orgasme. Il n'y a plus d'inconfort, juste de la relaxation, ses muscles détendus, l'urgence partie. Il se penche, pose ses bras sur ceux de Blaine et se soutient, sent la transpiration couler entre eux et Blaine le baiser bien, fort et profondément. Il s'arrête, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant, sa bite épuisée retombant sur sa cuisse au rythme des mouvements de Blaine.

C'est comme entrer en transe. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi ouvert et en sécurité pendant l'amour. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et lorsque Blaine tressaille et jouit en lui, elles roulent sur ses joues. Il les laisser couler, savourant la sensation de Blaine pulsant en lui, et c'est parfait.

\- Reste, murmure-t-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre. Blaine s'allonge sur son dos, entremêlant leurs jambes et leurs bras, et il laisse son poids l'écraser sur les draps. Reste, juste, reste, s'il te plait ?

Blaine acquiesce, chuchote, et Kurt s'endort avec Blaine toujours en lui.

* * *

Il se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit avec les doigts de Blaine enfouis en lui. Il est tiré du sommeil par leur frottement sur sa prostate, et il éjacule dans la main de Blaine avant même qu'il puisse se retourner, tourné à moitié sur le dos et à moitié sur le côté, criant son orgasme au plafond tandis que Blaine respire fort contre ses cheveux.

\- Toujours détendu, mon dieu, tu te frottais contre ma jambe, Kurt-

La seconde fois qu'ils se réveillent, Blaine cherche déjà les capotes et Kurt, à moitié endormi, enjambe ses cuisses et s'assoit sur sa bite et le chevauche jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il est trop fatigué pour jouir de cette façon. Kurt dégringole et lui retire la capote, se penche, prend la bite de Blaine dans sa bouche malgré le goût amer du latex et le suce, osé, mouillé et sans gêne dans le noir, puis la prend dans sa main et le branle sur leurs peaux nues.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil passent à travers la fenêtre, ils n'ont dormi qu'une heure ou deux en tout. La chambre empeste la sueur, le sperme, les odeurs corporelles, et Kurt ressent une brûlure dans ses muscles dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte. Aussi, il dort en travers du lit, il a les pieds de Blaine dans la figure, il crève de faim, il est déshydraté et il a envie de pisser tout à la fois.

Il rit bêtement, roule sur le dos et souffle sa joie au plafond. Il se sent transformé, puissant, étendu, sexy et heureux. Puis Blaine lui monte dessus, le rassemble et l'embrasse, et ces sentiments explosent un millier de fois plus fort.

\- Tu es, dit-il en ponctuant chaque mot avec un baiser, l'homme le plus sexy avec lequel j'ai couché.

\- Ça veut dire un petit déjeuner et beaucoup de café ? demande-t-il en souriant

\- Evidemment, dit Blaine en lui donnant une tape sur ses fesses nues avant de descendre du lit.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour là, profitant de leurs dernières heures ensemble en mangeant des sandwichs, Kurt ne pense pas que c'est interdit d'avouer :

\- J'ai mal au cul.

Blaine rit si fort et si vite qu'il crache sa limonade rose sur la table, et le fou rire qui s'en suit leur donne un poing de côté pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Le visage de Kurt est en feu, d'amusement ou d'embrassement ou les deux, il ne sait pas.

\- C'est, hum, ouais, ça arrive, dit Blaine en essayant toujours de respirer et d'évacuer l'acide de ses sinus.

Kurt le fixe, un sourcil levé.

\- Ça part, hein ?

\- Non, Kurt, dit gravement Blaine, le visage parfaitement immobile. Ton cul est changé à jamais.

Kurt lui lance un bout de melon à la figure.

\- Fais-moi un autre sandwich, changeur de cul.

\- Oui, monsieur, répond Blaine.

Pendant qu'il prépare le sandwich, Kurt consulte son portable. Il voulait le faire hier soir mais- bon.

Il a quelques messages de Rachel, rien d'important ou même de récent, juste des nouvelles d'une vieille amie du lycée et un bonjour de ses pères. Il lui répond rapidement, essayant de ne pas culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas qu'il a oublié la situation, mais ce qui est fait est fait et il doit se concentrer sur le futur.

Il est heureux que Blaine soit toujours de bonne humeur pendant qu'il fait son sac et prend une douche car il réalise à quel point il n'a pas envie de partir.

Blaine se rase pendant que Kurt prend sa douche, puis ils changent de place.

\- Je peux te parler du tatouage ? C'est une blague entre vous ?

Kurt a un trou pendant une seconde. Il oublie parfois qu'il a un tatouage.

\- Oh, rit-il. Non, euh, Rachel et moi avons eu une période « rebelle » entre guillemet. Bref, on était bourrés et on a décidé de se faire tatouer. Elle s'est dégonflée pendant que je me faisais faire le mien et ne me l'a pas dit avant le lendemain quand c'était évidemment déjà fini. Comme j'étais saoul, je leur ai mal dit ce que je voulais. Donc au lieu d'avoir « it gets better », j'ai eu « it's get better ». Le tatoueur a dû être inventif pour l'arranger mais j'ai fini par tomber amoureux du résultat. Rachel et moi adorons tous les deux Bette Midler, donc ça allait. On en rigole depuis.

\- C'est mignon, dit Blaine, que vous faisiez toujours ce genre de chose ensemble.

Kurt sort de la douche, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et prend la brosse à dent qu'il n'a pas encore rangé dans son sac.

\- Je peux t'emprunter du dentifrice ?

Pourquoi a-t-il emmené sa brosse à dent et pas de dentifrice, il ne sait pas.

\- Bien sûr.

Il se brosse les dents, puis crache.

\- Je pensais que c'était mignon. Mais j'ai passé presque la moitié de mon adolescence et une bonne partie de ma vie d'adulte à être dépendant de Rachel. Ne me méprend pas, il y a eu des années où je voulais la tuer, elle me rendait fou, mais elle était toujours là. Elle m'épaulait toujours à la fin, elle me connaissait mieux que personne. Et elle n'a jamais eu de chance en amour non plus. Elle a essayé de sortir avec des garçons quelques fois. Il y a eu ce joueur de foot au lycée qui n'a jamais été vraiment sûr de lui, et un danseur à NYADA qui a couché avec elle et lui a demandé de l'argent –il était gigolo- et ce connard à la chorale qui ne l'a jamais laissé tranquille. Et je n'ai jamais- je n'ai jamais essayé, pas vraiment. Et au final, on était là, tous les deux, seuls et dans la galère. Notre premier signe de succès a été comme un miracle. Ça nous est monté à la tête et je me souviens penser, _si Roméo marche pour moi, pour les critiques, je peux tout faire._

Blaine le regarde à travers le miroir, les yeux tristes, les sourcils plats sur son front.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Kurt acquiesce, enveloppe le bout de sa brosse à dent dans un morceau de papier toilette et la fourre dans sa trousse de toilette.

\- Comme une sœur. Comme une meilleure amie. Le reste- je me suis laissé aveuglé, soupire-t-il en regardant son alliance. Je crois qu'elle sait. Enfin- que le sexe n'est pas- que je ne suis pas- je crois qu'elle sait. Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours su au fond d'elle.

\- J'essaye tellement de ne pas impliquer mes sentiments personnels, dit Blaine en secouant la tête, puis il s'appuie contre le comptoir et soupire.

\- Blaine, dit Kurt avec un petit sourire, je sors avec toi dans le dos de ma femme. Tu as le droit d'avoir une opinion.

Blaine penche la tête.

\- On sort ensemble ?

Et il se rend compte à quel point cela semble puéril et pressant, et il ajoute :

\- Euh, sauf si tu ne veux pas ? Il fronce les sourcils. Okay. Je n'aurai pas dû partir de ce principe.

La poitrine de Blaine se soulève.

\- Bien sûr que le veux. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois prêt à employer ce terme.

\- Je suis sûr, répond Kurt en se frottant avec la serviette. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu doives t'immiscer au milieu. Ça ne va pas être beau.

\- Je me sens tellement mal pour vous deux, dit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils. Je- je te veux tellement. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat, dit Kurt en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine. Chéri, tu es génial mais _ce n'est pas ta faute_. Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir pour me faire sourire et que tu sois la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Il se penche, presse son visage sur la mâchoire de Blaine, et ajoute d'un ton taquin :

\- Et le sexe est génial.

Blaine rit même s'il dit tristement :

\- Je me sens responsable. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Si ce n'était pas pour toi, j'aurais peut être eu besoin de faire ça dans dix ou vingt ans. Ça aurait été pire. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps mais je peux arrêter maintenant avant qu'on vieillisse, qu'on soit plus installé dans la routine. On n'a pas d'enfants, pas d'animaux, pas de biens immobiliers. On est encore assez jeune pour arriver à faire quelque chose et je- je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple pour moi, dit Blaine en le serrant plus fort. Rachel et toi- vous étiez mes patients et maintenant vous êtes- vous êtes importants pour moi. C'est mon problème. Je veux aider. Je suis comme ça.

Kurt s'éloigne, passe sa main sur le bras nu de Blaine avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Compris. Juste- laisse-moi lui dire. Tu pourras être aussi impliqué que tu veux après.

\- Okay, acquiesce Blaine.

Ils s'échangent leurs cadeaux juste avant de partir. Le visage de Blaine s'illumine face à la collection de nœud papillons faits main presque autant que celui de Kurt lorsqu'il reçoit un enregistrement du dernier spectacle de théâtre auquel il a participé.

L'échange est agréable, personnel, approprié- il avait peur qu'ils ne sachent pas quoi s'offrir vu la nature de leur relation et il est ravi que ça ait si bien marché.

Blaine l'embrasse sur le pas de la porte, les doigts sur ses joues, n'ayant clairement pas envie de le laisser partir. Il continue d'essayer de cacher que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes à cause du cadeau, et Kurt le laisse être pudique, ferme les yeux et se délecte du frottement de ses cils sur sa joue pendant qu'ils s'embrassent, s'embrassent et s'embrassent.

* * *

 _10h32 : mes beaux parents sont dans la cuisine SOS_

 _10h45 : omg quoi ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

 **Lien VO :** **archiveofourown works/1064072?view_adult=true**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Elle t'a prévenu ?

\- Elle est rentrée ce matin. Ils ont passé la journée à la maison. Ils ont vu mon sac, oh mon dieu, je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a demandé-

\- Non. C'est le pire. Non. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu.

\- Kurt. Chéri. Il faut que tu te calmes. S'ils te voient paniquer-

\- Okay. Okay. Je vais défaire mon sac et me cacher dans la salle de bain quelques minutes.

\- D'accord. Juste. Relaxe. Détends-toi. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de moi.

Et Kurt se retrouve seul.

* * *

Que la première chose qu'il dise soit « tu aurais pu me prévenir quand tu m'as envoyé un message hier soir » n'est pas une très bonne idée mais c'est tout ce qui sort de sa bouche quand il l'ouvre.

\- Ils m'ont surpris avec des billets à l'aéroport, siffle-t-elle en regardant nerveusement par dessus son épaule où ses pères sont assis à la table de la salle à manger. D'ailleurs, quel est le problème ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste. Ils ont réservé une table à Per Se, ils nous nous ont apporté des cadeaux, qu'étais-je censée dire ?

\- D'accord. D'accord, écoute, laisse-moi juste me changer et me coiffer ?

\- Vas y, acquiesce-t-elle sèchement.

Il choisit une tenue qui impressionnera et servira aussi d'armure. Il prend le temps de prendre soin de sa peau et d'arranger ses cheveux. Ces rituels le calment et lorsqu'il a fini, il est prêt à affronter mentalement et physiquement ses beaux-parents.

Il prend un plateau de snacks dans la cuisine où Rachel les a déposé, pose la nourriture et échange ensuite des étreintes, des baisers et des banalités avec eux avec un sourire affectueux. Rien n'est bien différent si ce n'est la tension dans l'air qui ne s'en va pas. Rachel a dû leur dire quelque chose. Il suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance à ce point.

Il est tard et Hiram et Leroy finissent par s'excuser dans le bureau où Rachel leur a déjà installé le futon. Elle a l'air épuisée lorsqu'elle réapparaît, elle a fait tombé le masque. Sans réfléchir, Kurt lui tend la main et elle se glisse dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter là.

\- Tu n'étais pas à la maison ce week-end, dit-elle

Il ne peut pas prétendre avoir été saoul et fini quelque part à l'imprévu car elle a vu le sac. Il pense à un ami qu'elle considérerait assez proche chez qui il aurait envie de passer la nuit mais ne trouve personne. Elle est sa meilleure amie. Et s'il était pris au piège ? Il ne peut pas nommer quelqu'un et que la personne démente l'histoire après. Il ne veut pas mentir, mais il n'est pas prêt à tout avouer, et maintenant avec ses pères dans la chambre à côté, il n'a pas le choix.

\- Quelqu'un m'a invité à la dernière minute. Je ne voulais pas y aller, pas vraiment, mais il y avait un réalisateur-

Elle acquiesce.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- C'était super, dit-il, le mensonge lui piquant la peau.

\- C'est bien. Tu passes trop de temps à la maison, tu sais, souffle-t-elle, si petite dans ses bras.

Elle lève la tête pour l'embrasser. C'est bizarre après avoir passé tout le week-end à embrasser Blaine.

\- On se met au lit ?

\- Oui. J'arrive dans une seconde.

Il sort son portable.

 _00 :04 : crise évitée, mais la plaie est un peu plus ouverte_

 _00 :06 : je suis désolé, mon cœur… je pense à toi ce soir_

 _00 :07 : moi aussi… à plus tard_

* * *

Avec ses beaux-pères en ville, il perd tout le temps pour lui qu'il aurait pu avoir entre maintenant et les vraies vacances.

Tout ce qu'il veut faire est de retourner à l'appartement douillet de Blaine, se cacher sous la couette et ne jamais ressortir, mais il ne peut pas. Il doit faire du shopping, cuisiner, sortir, être disponible pour ce tout ce que Hiram et Leroy veulent faire seuls ou avec lui et Rachel. Il n'y a rien de méchant à tout ça, ses pères les adorent et Kurt les apprécie aussi. Mais ce n'est juste pas le bon moment et il ne s'était pas préparé à être autant occupé si près de Noël.

Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire un peu de place dans leur emploie du temps et Kurt n'est pas surpris quand il apprend qu'ils n'ont pas de séances de psychothérapie programmées sauf une séance commune quatre jours avant le réveillon. Il n'en parle pas à Rachel, il sait qu'elle rejettera la faute sur la visite de ses pères ou du travail.

Ça fait une semaine et il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'appeler Blaine.

Il sait que Blaine est aussi nerveux et seul que lui- les textos sont devenus courts et codés, les surnoms et les mots doux mis de côtés par peur que Rachel regarde le portable de Kurt par hasard, et elle n'est jamais loin et ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas suffisant, putain, et après la moitié de la semaine comme cela, il est à bout de nerf, prêt à craquer à la moindre provocation.

Il doit faire quelque chose.

\- J'ai besoin d'air, dit-il. Je- je reviens dans quelques heures.

Elle est sur le point de lui dire de rester, mais il lève la main et secoue la tête.

\- Il faut que je sorte ou je vais devenir fou. Je suis désolé. S'il te plait.

\- Le dîner est à sept heures, dit-elle.

C'est seulement une heure et demie, mais il s'en contentera.

\- Ne sois pas en retard.

Il est dans la rue avant qu'il puisse être agacé, composant le numéro de Blaine.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une heure à accorder à un homme désespéré ?

\- Oh dieu merci, est tout ce que répond Blaine

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sont garés dans un garage quasi abandonné dans un endroit terrifiant de la ville, en train de se bécoter sur la banquette arrière comme si l'Apocalypse était demain. Blaine est sous lui, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux parfaitement recouvert de gel, l'embrassant comme s'il était possédé. Il ne s'arrête pas pour respirer jusqu'à ce que Blaine tire son manteau pour attirer son attention.

\- Quoi, désolé, souffle Kurt en se léchant les babines.

\- De l'air, couine Blaine

\- Désolé, glousse Kurt

\- C'est dur à la maison ? demande Blaine en passant son nez sur sa gorge, plaçant des baisers sur les points les plus doux.

\- Ils ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle, mais je survis, répond-t-il en hottant le manteau de Blaine de ses épaules et en attrapant sa ceinture. Ils ont de bonnes intentions.

\- Waouh, hey, souffle Blaine en tendant le bras pour arrêter ses mains. Je dois te ramener à l'heure pour le dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Kurt tremblent tandis qu'il ouvre la ceinture de Blaine.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose. Laisse-moi te sucer ?

Les pupilles de Blaine se dilatent.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça-

\- En fait, murmure Kurt en baissant les sous vêtements de Blaine, tu apprendras que je peux.

Ça prend cinq minutes en tout et pour tout, et Kurt ne s'arrête pas tout du long, clou le cul de Blaine aux sièges en cuir et s'étouffe tellement de fois à vouloir sucer Blaine plus profondément, plus fort, plus vite, qu'il perd le fil. Il s'en fiche, il se sent imprudent, excité et en vie, la sueur coulant sous ses vêtements tandis que Blaine baise sa bouche et finit par jouir avec la voiture se balançant sur ses amortisseurs sous eux, une main entremêlée dans les cheveux de Kurt. Kurt pousse un soupir de satisfaction, gardant Blaine en bouche après avoir avalé pour le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sa bite soit complètement molle.

Il rhabille Blaine, puis se relève pour un autre baiser désespéré, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure.

\- Merde, soupire-t-il en s'accrochant. Merde, merde, je hais cette situation.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça comme un genre de service sexuel en ligne, je- tu me manquais, j'avais envie de toi, et je ne voulais pas que ce soit que du sexe, je voulais juste parler en fait-

\- Kurt, souffle Blaine en embrassant sa joue. C'est bon. Je comprends. Tu m'as manqué. Ça m'a manqué. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire à part des choses qui les contrarieraient tous les deux. Alors il se contente de soupirer.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille.

Blaine l'aide à se remettre sur le siège passager et lui tient la main pendant qu'il conduit.

\- Si tu as besoin que je te laisser respirer jusqu'à après les fêtes-

\- Non. Je suis déjà une loque. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Il y a une pause, puis Blaine sourit et essaye de le cacher.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Il y arrive, même s'il est prêt à craquer lorsqu'ils reviennent de l'aéroport après y avoir conduit Hiram et Leroy. Il s'enfile un shoot de whisky (seulement pour des raisons médicales, il ne peut pas le supporter autrement) tandis que Rachel s'affaire dans la pièce d'à côté. Il frissonne sous le désir de prendre son portable et d'envoyer un message à Blaine ou vérifier si Blaine ne lui a pas envoyé de message, et il s'assoit sur le bord du canapé avec la tête entre les mains.

Après cela, ils participent à pas moins de six différentes fêtes de Noël avec surtout ses amis à elle- des fêtes mondaines, de travail, de charité, et des petites fêtes privées où ils se sentent coupable de ne pas y aller, et sur toutes ces fêtes, Blaine ne va qu'à l'une d'entre elles. C'est une des plus grande, sponsorisée par la compagnie de théâtre, probablement la plus formelle, donc Rachel et Kurt se mettent sur leur trente-et-un et louent une voiture de luxe pour la route.

Rachel est dans son élément et Kurt le serait aussi normalement, mais les années passent et l'éclat du monde du théâtre a commencé à s'estomper, et le fait qu'il doive jouer devant et derrière la scène avec ces gens le pèse. Mais c'est une bonne excuse pour porter son plus beau costume et il prend le temps de le rendre brillant et personnel avec des petites retouches. S'il doit lécher des culs, autant le faire avec classe.

Ses interactions avec Blaine sont minimes depuis leur week-end et le manque est devenu plus qu'insoutenable. Kurt a presque oublié ce que c'est d'être avec lui sans limite, de parler pendant des heures, de se tenir la main, de faire la sieste dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de ne pas s'inquiéter. D'un côté, la douleur du déni semble justifiée. Chaque fois qu'il regarde Rachel, il pense _tu mérites ce qui t'arrives_. A d'autres moments, il veut juste disparaître. Il passe plus de temps qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre à inventer des excuses qui leur permettrait de passer du temps ensemble. Inévitablement, elles ne sont toutes utilisables qu'une fois et trop risquées.

Ils ont évidemment parlé de la fête, mais aucune discussion n'aurait pu préparé Kurt à la vue de Blaine en costume, les cheveux parfaits, les doigts manucurés et même ses sourcils brossés dans leur forme triangulaire naturelle.

Kurt le repère sur l'escalier central de la salle de bal juste au moment où Rachel et lui traversent le hall d'entrée, et il s'arrête, la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Blaine descend les escaliers. Il a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un vieux film et Kurt est presque étonné qu'il ne soit pas en noir et blanc alors que le monde autour d'eux resplendit de couleur et de mauvais goût.

Rachel lui fait signe. Le malaise de leurs séances annulées n'a pas d'importance face à l'esprit des fêtes. Blaine embrasse sa joue et serre la main de Kurt.

Les doigts chauds de Blaine sur les siens après si longtemps le fait frissonner de désir. L'envie est si douloureuse qu'elle fait siffler ses oreilles.

Il a l'intention de dire quelque chose d'amusant, mais quand il ouvre la bouche, tout ce qui sort est :

\- Ça vient de la collection Gatsby ?

Il trouvait que certaines pièces de la ligne manquaient d'originalité mais Blaine a choisit la meilleure du lot et la porte sans effort avec son costume classique qui s'accorde parfaitement.

Blaine rit en lui tenant toujours la main.

\- Et bien, oui. Tu as un très bon œil.

\- C'est sur, dit Rachel en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Kurt.

Ils se fixent et Blaine lâche enfin sa main et hoche la tête.

\- Alors, des cocktails et on dansera peut être après ?

Les places pour le dîner sont assignées et ils ne sont pas à la même table, mais l'apéritif et le spectacle après le dîner leur permettront de se sociabiliser.

\- Absolument, dit Kurt, les pieds et les mains le picotant toujours tandis que Rachel le mène à la zone dédiée à l'apéritif.

\- Je dois voir des personnes avant si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Le travail avant tout, j'ai bien peur, dit Blaine, et ils sourissent tous les deux et secouent leurs têtes et le regarde traverser la pièce.

\- Comme d'habitude ? demande Kurt à Rachel, et elle hoche la tête

Il se dirige vers le bar en ayant toujours l'impression qu'il ne contrôle pas ses pieds.

Il peut y arriver. Il peut passer la soirée sans perdre la tête. Il peut boire un verre avec sa femme et-

\- Ooh, je vois Jesse, dit Rachel après deux gorgées de son vodka-grenadine-limonade. Laisse-moi voir s'il est libre, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas particulièrement.

\- Bien sûr, souffle-t-il, mais elle est déjà partie.

Il devrait être plus inquiet. Jesse a été une épine dans le pied pour lui depuis le lycée, il a été une des relations ratées de Rachel et il a été aussi horrible avec elle aussi souvent qu'il a été gentil. Mais il a la tête ailleurs ce soir et Rachel peut se gérer.

Il descend son verre d'une traite (c'est plus de la glace qu'autre chose) et est très vite resservi. Il a l'air ridicule à se tenir debout là tout seul et il tourne lentement, cherchant un visage familier pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'occuper, lorsqu'il sent une main sur son bas du dos et il se retourne trop vite, manquant de renverser son verre sur la chemise immaculée de Blaine.

\- Oh, couine-t-il en stabilisant son verre

Blaine sourit tendrement et ses yeux brûlent quand il croise le regard de Kurt.

\- Déjà seul ?

Il baisse d'un ton.

\- Désolé, je devais d'abord parler aux personnes qui m'ont invité. Et je pensais que tu avais besoin d'une minute avec Rachel.

Kurt le fixe, ravi et bouleversé.

\- Tu es super beau.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répond Blaine en sirotant son verre, retroussant ses lèvres sur le bord de manière séduisante, ses yeux reluquant Kurt des pieds à la tête.

Le pouls de Kurt s'accélère. En seulement deux petites semaines, il a oublié ce que c'est d'être apprécié de cette façon et de ressentir la même chose en retour. Plus que ça, c'est juste Blaine- il y a quelque chose chez lui. Blaine est si spécial, il mérite tellement mieux que ce que Kurt a pu lui donner. Mais Kurt ne peut pas le quitter. Rien qu'essayer le tuerait. Donc voilà.

Ils sirotent leurs verres. Blaine rompt le silence :

\- Jesse St James, hein ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répond Kurt. Il lui court après depuis le lycée. Peut importe où on va, il apparaît toujours. Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de la convaincre d'auditionner pour une pièce et je suis sûr que le rôle sera face au sien, souffle-t-il en piquant la cerise au fond de son verre avec force avec sa paille.

Blaine glousse.

\- Aie. Jaloux ?

\- Evidemment que je suis jaloux. Les gens s'entretuent juste pour l'approcher. Qui ne voudrait pas de ce genre de charisme dans cette industrie ? Mais je déteste surtout son cran. Ne me juge pas. C'est une sorte de haine physique. Ça fait circuler le sang.

Face au regard intense de Kurt, le gloussement de Blaine se transforme en un vrai rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es adorable quand tu es énervé.

\- Rachel et lui sont sortis ensemble pendant environ un an au lycée.

Blaine lève un sourcil.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- En vérité, il n'est plus aussi horrible qu'avant. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je le déteste encore plus maintenant. Des connards comme ça ne devraient pas utiliser le développement personnel pour attirer les gens auxquels je tiens.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord là dessus, dit Blaine en prenant Kurt par le coude et il l'emmène marcher près du bar. Si ce type a changé depuis le lycée, c'est super.

\- Sauf Jesse, soupire Kurt en feignant la résignation. Heureusement que tu es mignon, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine s'approche, c'est un mouvement d'une seconde, mais il arrive à effleurer le lobe de l'oreille de Kurt avec ses lèvres en murmurant :

\- Je me contenterai de mignon pour l'instant, mon cœur.

La chaleur fait frissonner le torse de Kurt, s'installe sur ses hanches et se tortille d'impatience.

\- _Blaine_

Ses yeux scrutent frénétiquement la salle, cherchent un signe qu'ont les a repéré. Il voit les cheveux brillants de Rachel à côté de ceux de Jesse à l'autre bout du bar et pour une fois, il est content qu'ils soient trop absorbés par leur conversation.

Et même s'ils ne font rien de plus que parler, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se resservir, les caresses et les murmures de Blaine continuent de mettre la volonté de Kurt à l'épreuve. Il n'est pas innocent non plus, mais il a moins d'expérience dans ce domaine et Blaine en est conscient.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtent dans un coin près d'un sapin de Noël et Kurt est dos à la salle. Les guirlandes du le sapin leur permettent de sa cacher, du moins au niveau de la taille, et Kurt n'est pas surpris lorsqu'il sent le bout des doigts de Blaine sur l'intérieur de son poignet, où son pouls s'affolent.

Blaine trace des cercles avec son pouce.

\- Tu me manques.

Kurt baisse les épaules.

\- Moi aussi. Mon dieu, moi aussi.

Chaque fois qu'ils parlent, il a peur qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour où Blaine lui demande s'il l'a fait et qu'il doive trouver une nouvelle façon de dire _je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis désolé_ à tout moment. Ce n'est pas arrivé jusqu'à présent mais il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et il n'est pas prêt tout autant qu'il n'est pas prêt à perdre Blaine à cause de son incapacité à être honnête avec Rachel. Peu importe à quel point il est énervé contre lui-même, la situation n'en reste pas moins injuste.

Pourquoi cela lui a-t-il pris si longtemps pour découvrir ces choses sur lui ? Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas comprises avant qu'il ne s'engage avec quelqu'un à vie et lui fasse des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ? Pourquoi Rachel n'a-t-elle pas trouvé quelqu'un de mieux à l'université ? Si elle le connaissait si bien, comment n'a-t-elle pas pu voir ce qu'il ne voyait pas ?

Mais même ces questions paraissent stupides. _Elle t'aime, idiot, voilà pourquoi_.

Blaine entremêle leurs doigts, chauds et un peu moites, et il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas du tout prêté attention à leur conversation.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en serrant la main de Blaine. C'est compliqué et je gère ça plutôt mal.

\- Je sais, et je suis là pour toi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me garderas une danse pour plus tard ? Quand tu veux, je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras ce soir et essayer de te faire sourire.

Kurt baisse la tête pendant ce temps.

\- Tu le fais déjà. Mais je te garderai une danse.

Et sur ce, la bulle de sécurité qui les entoure éclate et Kurt est repoussé dans la foule.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée passe dans un tourbillon de réseaux sociaux, de discours, peu de nourriture dans de grandes assiettes, et enfin un moment plus décontracté pour boire et danser, où l'humeur passe du travail à la détente de manière très subtile.

Kurt danse avec Rachel, puis elle l'encourage à danser avec plusieurs personnes. Il est pressé de changer dès qu'elle se met à parler de Jesse et il garde un œil sur Blaine tout le temps.

Leurs différents amis ne sont pas très proches et ils ne se rencontrent pas souvent, personne à cette fête ne serait susceptible de connaître la relation privée de Blaine avec Kurt et Rachel. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils devaient expliquer leur lien, la fête est trop grande pour ce genre d'analyse sociale microscopique, mais Rachel se préoccupe toujours de faire bonne impression.

Kurt est plus nerveux qu'il ne devrait l'être à cause de la formalité de l'événement et de la beauté de Blaine dans son costume. Il est romantique et Blaine ressemble à un prince tout droit sorti de chez Disney ce soir, il a bu un peu de très bon vin et la magnifique salle de balle et les décorations de Noël lui montent à la tête.

Rien de tout ça ne va l'arrêter. Il chuchote à Rachel qu'il va chercher Blaine tandis qu'une musique douce et lente se met à jouer derrière lui.

\- Te voilà, dit Blaine en prenant sa main tendue et le tirant.

\- Je peux mener ? demande Kurt

\- Bien sûr, répond Blaine

Ils se tiennent un peu plus près qu'ils ne devraient, mais Kurt ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il dépasse Blaine de seulement quelques centimètres et il utilise sa taille pour mener avec grâce, en gardant Blaine contre lui.

Kurt apprécie le rouge qui colore les joues de Blaine dû à la proximité.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demande-t-il

\- Tu ressembles à un prince, répond Blaine, les yeux grands ouverts, et tu me donnes l'impression d'en être un.

L'envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite est saisissante.

\- Merci, dit Kurt en regardant les yeux clairs noisette de Blaine. C'est pareil pour moi. Et j'aimerai tellement qu'on soit seul là.

\- Tu restes dormir ?

Kurt acquiesce en passant ses mains plus haut sur le dos de Blaine.

\- On a une chambre.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y aucune chance que tu puisses t'échapper pour quelques heures ?

Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais maintenant qu'il voit comment Rachel est occupée…

\- Je pourrais faire semblant d'avoir mal à la tête à cause de l'alcool et monter un peu plus tôt, dit-il en se tournant les méninges.

Rachel ne quitterait jamais la fête si elle s'amusait, pas à moins qu'il soit assez malade pour l'inquiéter.

\- Mais il n'y pas de garantie.

Elle pourrait se pointer dans leur chambre vingt minutes ou quatre heures plus tard sans prévenir.

\- Je pourrais lui demander de me dire quand elle est en chemin à cause du mal de tête, mais elle risque de ne pas s'en souvenir si elle boit.

\- On pourrait aller dans ma chambre alors, dit Blaine. Elle ne ferait que t'appeler et tu pourrais dire que tu es allé dans la chambre d'un ami chercher quelque chose de plus fort pour ta migraine. La fête ne fait que commencer, si elle est avec ses amis, elle restera ici pendant des heures.

Le cœur de Kurt tambourine dans sa poitrine.

\- Donne-moi un peu de temps ?

\- Je suis dans la chambre 1206, dit Blaine tandis qu'ils se séparent sur le bord de la piste de danse. Disons, une heure ?

Après une dernière caresse de leurs doigts, il essuie ses mains moites sur un mouchoir et va chercher sa femme.

* * *

Kurt retire son costume et l'accroche avec soin dans la housse à vêtement dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas envie de l'abimer en se dépêchant de l'enlever et il veut autant de temps que possible avec Blaine. Il se douche, puis enfile un pantalon de yoga et un pull et prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le miroir tout le long du chemin.

Malgré l'aise relative de se faufiler, il souffre toujours d'un mélange de peur, de culpabilité et d'excitation, et cela s'intensifie quand Blaine le fait entrer dans sa chambre. Il semble avoir eu la même idée en dépit de sa tenue habillée, bien que Kurt aurait adoré enlever ce beau costume, ils sont tous les deux bien trop attachés à leurs gardes robes pour prendre ce risque.

Blaine rit en fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Je suppose que tu ressentais la même chose ?

\- Hélas, on manque de temps, dit Kurt en souriant malicieusement tandis qu'il prend Blaine par les hanches et le tire.

Il porte un petit short vert et un débardeur noir qui est si serré que tout son corps est exposé. Kurt ne résiste pas à la tentation de poser ses doigts sur le muscle en forme de V sur son bassin. Blaine fond dans ses bras, presque comme s'il allait disparaître, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et entourant Kurt de ses bras, les doigts se dirigeant vers les cheveux doux de sa nuque. L'urgence monte, baiser après baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils gémissent tous les deux et que Blaine les mène au lit.

Les couvertures sont défaites. Kurt se met dessus et emmène Blaine avec lui, puis il grimpe sur Blaine, s'étalant sur lui et entremêlant leurs mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. Les boucles de Blaine sont toujours humides et souples à cause de sa douche, et Kurt passe son nez dedans, profitant de la sensation de leurs corps, puis lui enlève son pull et fait courir avidement ses doigts sur la courbe nue de son épaule, le rapprochant et embrassant son cou.

\- Tu sens si bon, chuchote-t-il en mettant ses jambes autour des hanches de Kurt.

\- On pourrait rester ici des semaines et on n'aurait toujours pas assez de temps pour les choses que je veux te faire, dit Kurt en embrassant son torse, sa gorge, ses joues et ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la tête qui tourne.

\- Rachel était énervée ? demande Blaine en se détendant sous lui

\- Non, elle était pompette et s'amusait beaucoup.

Il repousse doucement les bras de Blaine au-dessus de sa tête et sur les oreillers, embrassant son biceps tendu tandis que leurs doigts se mêlent et se démêlent. Il passe sa bouche sur la clavicule de Blaine et sur ses tétons bruns.

\- Mon dieu, Kurt, soupire Blaine, les yeux se fermant.

\- Quand tu as descendu les escaliers tout à l'heure, dit Kurt en embrassant le ventre de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit creux entre ses côtes à cause des chatouilles, je ne pouvais même pas respirer.

Il lèche le nombril de Blaine, frotte son visage contre les poils là, d'avant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait la chair de poule.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique.

Blaine gémit. Kurt embrasse le renflement de son ventre sous sa joue, puis remonte à nouveau.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffle Blaine en tremblant tandis que Kurt embrasse sa mâchoire et sa gorge, ses doigts agrippant son cul et le rapprochant. Je ne peux pas décider si je te préfère en jean ou en leggins, mon dieu, Kurt, ton cul dans ce pantalon, gémit-il en collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Kurt rougit.

\- Ils ont tous les deux du mérite. Je vote pour ce petit short que tu portes, il a le même effet sur toi, dit-il en palpant les fesses de Blaine.

\- Je ne veux pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, souffle Blaine en mordillant sa mâchoire tournée, mais je- me suis préparé dans la salle de bain ? Si- si tu veux ?

Kurt cligne des yeux, puis comprend ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Oh. _Oh_ , Blaine.

Blaine embrasse sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Ça te plairait ? Je- j'en ai très envie.

Et la manière dont il le dit, si désespérée et rauque, fait mourir d'envie Kurt. Il ne peut pas prétendre avoir partagé la préméditation de Blaine, mais maintenant que l'idée est ancrée et savoir que Blaine a été si excité qu'il a fait ça, sous la douche, en pensant à Kurt et au fait qu'il serait bientôt avec lui-

\- Comment- comment aimes-tu-

Blaine ne dit rien, il roule simplement sur le ventre, puis se met à quatre pattes et Kurt se penche vers lui en respirant à peine, ses larges épaules, son dos fin, sa petite taille, et ses fesses bien rondes, exposées sans pudeur.

\- Comme ça, dit-il en regardant Kurt par dessus son épaule.

Il y a des préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant à côté des oreillers et Kurt les attrape, les mains tremblantes. Il les pose à côté de son genoux, puis enlève le débardeur de Blaine, rougissant à la vue de toute cette peau bronzée. Le corps de Blaine se courbe, chaque centimètre s'arquant sensuellement, la peau sur le muscle luisant à la lumière de la lampe.

Kurt soupire en passant sa main sur le dos de Blaine de bas en haut, se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'il atteint la pente de ses fesses. Son cul est superbe, presque trop parfaitement rond pour être vrai. Et la façon dont les moitiés se sépare, formant deux sphères musclées et identiques, rebondies comme il faut pour être attrayantes, et le renflement s'intègre brusquement sur sa petite taille-

Blaine tend la main, baisse son short sur ses fesses nues, laissant le tissu s'entortiller sur ses cuisses. Kurt gémit, se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de Blaine car il a besoin d'un moment pour se remettre de la vue de cette fente poilue encadrant un trou marron-rose mouillé qui s'ouvre déjà gracieusement pour sa bite.

Il ne supporte pas d'admettre que autant de virilité l'effare. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Sa bite meure d'envie d'être fourrée dans Blaine et ce n'est pas la seule partie de son corps qui brûle de partout à présent. Il ne veut pas tout foutre en l'air.

\- Je n'ai jamais, souffle-t-il en caressant les fesses de Blaine.

Il veut toucher, goûter, enfoncer, mais il a peur de lui faire mal.

\- C'est la première fois.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent, mon cœur. Vas doucement. Je te dirai si c'est inconfortable.

Rachel et lui ont toujours utilisé des préservatifs par mesure d'hygiène et par précaution contre la grossesse en plus de sa pilule, donc en mettre un n'est pas nouveau, mais c'est à des années lumières du rituel clinique pré-sexe qu'il a avec elle. D'abord, il tremble, plein de désir et d'excitation, et Blaine est affalé comme un genre de dieu du sexe devant lui, les fesses en l'air, les épaules baissées, l'attendant simplement. De plus, ce n'est pas que physique, son esprit respire l'affection et l'adoration et le désir de faire plaisir à Blaine autant qu'il peut, une sécurité à deux qu'il n'a jamais pu partagée avec Rachel.

Blaine ne plaisantait pas à propos de la préparation. Tout ce que Kurt a à faire est d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements, mettre un peu plus de lubrifiant, se presser contre ce trou frémissant et celui-ci ne résiste pas. Il se glisse dans l'humidité, agrippant les somptueuses fesses de Blaine comme un lien vital tandis qu'il plonge à l'intérieur aussi lentement que possible.

\- Oh, _putain_ , oui, siffle Blaine en arquant son dos.

Il enfonce ses genoux dans le matelas et pousse jusqu'au fond. Il doit seulement se contrôler après, résister à l'envie de sentir le cul de Blaine l'aspirer en se retirant trop vite, trop tôt. Il n'est pas assez jeune pour s'inquiéter de jouir aussi vite, mais la contraction du corps de Blaine le met à rude épreuve.

\- Je peux bouger ? gémit-il

\- Plus de lubrifiant, d'accord ? Après oui.

Il en met un peu trop mais ce n'est pas grave. Il aime l'humidité, aime comme le lubrifiant se répand partout et rend tout plus facile, plus sécurisant, aime comme il atténue un peu la friction qui rend tout trop urgent à son goût. Le lubrifiant lui permet de commencer à se retirer et rentrer et oh, oh merde, il est _étroit_.

\- Blaine, gémit-il en regardant sa bite disparaître entre les belles fesses écartées, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Mon dieu, tu en as une grosse, halète Blaine, semblant loin, se balançant sur ses pieds et ses mains, prenant mais donnant aussi en roulant ses hanches avidement, envoyant son cul contre le bassin de Kurt.

Au moment où le lubrifiant commence à coller, la friction redevient insoutenable. Kurt gémit à la sensation, poussant ses hanches, chassant les bruits avides qui s'échappent des lèvres de Blaine.

Il sent la tension dans le corps de Blaine quand il baisse la main pour se toucher. L'idée de Blaine utilisant sa bite pour jouir est incroyablement sexy et il doit lutter contre l'instinct de le baiser jusqu'à ce que l'un deux jouisse, calant ses coups sur le rythme de l'avant bras de Blaine et répétant silencieusement _pas encore, pas encore, pas encore_.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demande-t-il à bout de souffle en passant ses doigts sur le dos rougi et en sueur de Blaine. Je- veux être plus près.

Blaine se met à genoux, cherchant les bras de Kurt tandis que Kurt le prend par la taille, et ils sont tous les deux si chauds et dégoulinant de sueur qu'il en doute pendant un instant. Il serre la poitrine de Blaine fort en haletant lorsque le changement de position empale les fesses de Blaine sur sa bite, encore plus étroit.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est, gémit Kurt en balançant ses hanches.

Le trou de Blaine palpite avidement autour de sa bite.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter si on,- comme ça, dit-il, les cuisses tremblantes.

Kurt regarde l'érection enflée de Blaine par dessus son épaule. Le bout tressaillit chaque fois que Kurt s'enfonce et la verge pulse quand il sort et rentre.

\- Laisse-moi faire, murmure-t-il en embrassant l'oreille de Blaine, et il prend sa bite dans sa main.

\- Oh, halète Blaine en se tortillant contre Kurt. Oh Kurt. Oh _s'il te plait_.

A cet angle là, ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre plus qu'ils ne baisent et Kurt adore la proximité. Il aime tenir Blaine dans ses bras, aime sentir chaque muscle tressaillir et se contracter. Il aime la bite de Blaine dans sa main, surtout avec le lubrifiant qui rend tout plus glissant, aime leurs cuisses superposées, aime pouvoir embrasser les cheveux, le cou et les épaules de Blaine. Il se sent si connecté, en sécurité, si-

Aimé.

En tremblant, il pousse plus vite, tire plus fort et Blaine hoquète.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

Et il ne s'arrête pas, et il est récompensé par un jet de sperme sur ses doigts et Blaine gémit, des cris aigus tandis qu'il jouit. Le bruit résonne en lui, le stimule, et il éjacule quelques secondes après, en faisant des va et vient brutaux.

Blaine s'écroule sur lui, agrippe ses cheveux avec la tête penchée en arrière, et Kurt rit avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter la montée étourdissante, l'embrassant, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche, frissonnant tandis que Blaine tire ses cheveux pour le rapprocher.

\- Chéri, souffle Blaine en tremblant.

\- C'est toujours aussi bon ? demande Kurt, à peine de capable de parler.

\- Non, répond Blaine d'un air abasourdi. Non. C'est- c'est- mon dieu, je sais que ça va paraître cliché mais tu es vraiment un très bon coup.

\- Ça me plait, répond-t-il en passant son nez sur le cou de Blaine. Non. _J'adore_ ça.

Il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire.

Ils s'effondrent sur le lit, étalés l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se souciant pas des draps sales et du préservatif usagé, leurs mains liées entre leurs corps en sueur.

\- Met, baille Blaine, met un réveil, d'accord ? Une heure pour qu'on puisse- se doucher et- que tu puisses-

\- Ouais, chuchote Kurt en pianotant sur son portable.

Il est déjà à moitié endormi et quand la tâche est accomplie, il s'endort complètement avec son portable toujours dans sa main sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Il a l'impression qu'il dort toujours pendant sa douche rapide et solitaire. Tout est fragmenté et confus, de l'odeur du savon de l'hôtel, des serviettes rêches, aux vêtements qu'il remet sur sa peau.

Blaine lui passe à côté avec un baiser rapide dans ses cheveux. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et attend qu'il finisse, ne voulant pas partir sans dire au revoir mais ne voulant pas s'allonger et se rendormir non plus, ce qui est un risque à ce moment. Il ne s'est pas senti aussi physiquement épuisé depuis les cours de danse à l'université qui lui ont appris ce dont son corps est capable.

Il n'a pas de message de Rachel, donc il suppose qu'elle est soit toujours en bas ou dans leur chambre pour la nuit. Il ne veut pas quitter Blaine, mais il doit vérifier qu'elle va bien dans tous les cas.

Lorsque Blaine revient avec une serviette autour de la taille, la détermination de Kurt est testée par l'eau sur son dos nu et les boucles humides encadrant son beau visage. Ses yeux sont encore plus beaux avec ses cils ébouriffés. Kurt veut le tirer près de lui et se rendormir en le sentant, le touchant, le détenant, mais il ne peut pas. Pas ce soir.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avouer d'un air endormi :

\- Tu es beau. Je ne veux pas partir.

Blaine se penche en arrière et la serviette tombe.

Kurt grogne.

\- Oh, sérieux.

Blaine hausse les épaules et écarte les jambes en souriant.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer.

La vue fait saliver Kurt.

\- Si, je peux. Oh mon dieu, Blaine.

La vue de sa bite molle et de ses boules pendant lourdement entre ses cuisses épaisses et le renflement de ces grosses fesses- _criminel_. Kurt cède presque, mais il est trois heures du matin et il doit s'assurer que Rachel va bien.

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible, dit-il d'un ton sévère pour plaisanter, en volant un baiser à Blaine. Prépare-toi, Docteur Anderson.

Blaine rit, touche la joue de Kurt tandis qu'il répond au baiser.

\- Je suis insupportable. Je sais. Vas y, vas-y. Envoie-moi un message quand tu l'auras trouvé.

Elle est bien au lit lorsque Kurt retourne dans leur chambre. Elle se réveille quand il se glisse dans le lit. Elle demande d'un ton endormi :

\- Ça va la migraine ?

Il embrasse ses cheveux.

\- Ouais. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Ouais, répond-t-elle en souriant, et elle se rendort en moins de deux.

Il roule sur le côté pour souhaiter rapidement une bonne nuit à Blaine, puis il la rejoint.

* * *

Il ne s'attend pas à rêver du théâtre.

Rachel en débardeur et en jean, ses cheveux lisses et brillants à la lumière de la lampe qu'ils ont apportée. Ses lèvres luisantes de gloss, ses yeux grands ouverts et sérieux tandis qu'ils répètent les répliques qu'ils avaient essayé lorsqu'ils étaient des adolescents stupides sur une scène beaucoup plus petite à McKinley.

Ils ne plaisantent pas cette fois. Ils sont des acteurs professionnels et les adultes prennent leur travail au sérieux, mais c'est surtout- cet endroit. Ce théâtre.

Après tellement d'années de galère, parfois à être en compétition, parfois à se soutenir l'un l'autre, il semble qu'ils y soient enfin arrivés. La solitude que Kurt a ressentie au moment le plus occupé de sa vie semble s'évaporer dans l'air de la pièce, réduite en poudre par une force invisible, créative, porteuse d'un message de vie. C'est le destin. C'est le succès. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi en vie, aussi prêt que maintenant.

Et la voilà, sa Juliette, et il ne se sent pas seul pour la première fois de sa vie, et il se rend compte qu'elle a toujours été là. Ça a toujours été Kurt et Rachel, depuis le début, même lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que se voler leurs solos et se traiter de noms créatifs dans la salle de chant. L'élan d'amour qui submerge sa poitrine pourrait remplir l'auditorium.

Avant même de penser aux conséquences, il soulève sa tête et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un doux baiser de cinéma, le baiser est passionné, humide, précipité, et elle couine, et sa surprise lui ouvre l'accès à sa bouche.

\- Kurt, souffle-t-elle en gloussant, ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Il respire sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse à nouveau.

\- Rachel. _Rachel_.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Oh. Oh.

Ils avaient été si stupides. Pas de protection, pas de discussion, et ça avait duré peut être dix minutes en tout et pour tout. Mais après, elle avait tremblé dans ses bras, enveloppée par son corps nu, la détentrice de sa première fois, et il avait pleuré dans ses cheveux et essayé de le cacher et elle avait babillé des confessions d'amour et les avait fait roulé, et tout avait recommencé.

Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit à cette partie du rêve, haletant et se tournant vers elle avant de déterminer si c'est une bonne ou mauvais idée. Elle dort. Il met sa main sous sa poitrine, sur ses côtes, et l'autre sur sa cuisse, la serrant et embrassant son cou frénétiquement. Il bande _tellement_. Rien ne semble réel sauf son poids à côté du sien.

Elle se réveille lorsque que sa main se glisse entre ses jambes, la surprise la faisant se tendre, et il la frotte à travers sa culotte. La mémoire musculaire –faire ça, mène à ça, n'y pense pas trop- se met en place, conduite par l'urgence qui monte dans son sang, et il a toujours le goût de Blaine dans sa bouche, mais c'est surtout du désespoir confus.

\- Oh, gémit-elle lorsqu'il lui enlève ses sous vêtements et presse ses doigts contre son sexe.

Elle mouille, autant que s'ils avaient fait ça depuis un moment, et il ne se préoccupe même pas de savoir pourquoi. Il frotte ses doigts contre elle, puis en elle, voulant vérifier qu'elle est assez prête, mais elle roule déjà sur le dos et le tire sur elle.

Ça n'a jamais été aussi vite pour eux, mais il n'arrive pas à réfléchir, pas maintenant. Il n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de prendre un préservatif. Il se met juste au-dessus d'elle, recouvrant son minuscule corps avec ses bras et ses jambes en pensant qu'il pourrait presque l'entourer toute entière s'il voulait, elle est si petite. Il ne lui enlève pas culotte. Il se met à genoux, la soulève, la met sur ses cuisses, et la pénètre.

\- _Kurt_ , gémit-elle en mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

 _-_ S'il te plait, souffle-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et en faisant des va et vient en elle.

Elle est mouillée et chaude et serrée autour de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il ne comparera pas. Ce n'a pas d'importance. Il maintient ses hanches et ses fesses, et la baise sans chercher à comprendre.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, dit-elle à bout de souffle, les bras autour de son cou, les doigts dans ses cheveux, le chevauchant.

Il la fait se pencher en arrière, immobilise ses poignets sur les oreillers et la baise avec ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la sent se toucher entre eux et il n'y pense pas. Il bouge, bouge, et bouge simplement, et il se sent malade et puissant à la fois, sûr de sa réponse, mais coupé à la dérive par le manque d'intimité tandis qu'il redescend rapidement du rêve et tombe la tête la première dans de la peur, peur, peur.

Elle est bruyante lorsqu'elle jouit, griffant son dos et se contractant sur sa bite, et il continue, l'autopilote prenant le contrôle jusqu'à ce que sa bite commence à ramollir contre son gré. Il ne veux pas que ça arrive, alors il ferme les yeux et pense à comment le cul de Blaine était bien ajusté autour de lui des heures avant, mais même cela n'est pas bien, la ressemblance est dangereusement proche et donc inutile. Il se dépêche et se dépêche, pense plutôt à Blaine après sa douche assis sur le bord du lit, tout nu et mouillé, sa bite et ses boules, ses cheveux et son _corps_ -

Et il se retire, se branle rapidement et éjacule partout sur son ventre en sanglotant.

Les répercussions sont terribles. La montée violente d'émotions contradictoires lui donne le mal de mer.

Elle essaye de le toucher, de le calmer, en chuchotant :

\- C'est bon. Kurt, c'est pas grave. Chéri. Chéri. Arrête.

\- Non, dit-il, tremblant, brisé. Non, c'est grave.

Le rêve était si beau. Mais c'est fini. C'est fini.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard :

 _10h30 : j'ai couché avec Rachel après t'avoir quitté à la fête_

 _10h45 : okay. Je… que suis-je censé répondre à ça kurt ? je pensais que tu n'avais jamais arrêté de coucher avec elle._

 _10h46 : j'ai rêvé du théâtre de gershwin et je me suis réveillé et elle était là… je pouvais toujours te sentir autour de moi, sur moi, en dessous, j'ai failli vomir après_

 _10h47 : bébé je ne sais pas quoi faire, où es-tu ?_

 _10h50 : enfermé dans la salle de bain, évitant le petit déjeuner avec elle comme si c'était mon travail_

 _10h51 : je trouverai un moyen de te rejoindre si tu as besoin de moi_

 _10h55 : je ne peux plus continuer_

 _10h56 : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _10h58 je ne peux pas avoir de relation sexuelle ou romantique ou peu importe ce que tu veux, avec vous deux, ça me tue_

Il y a un blanc pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis Kurt renvoie un message.

 _11h04 : je peux t'appeler ?_

 _11h07 : ouais_

\- Je panique, dit Kurt, la voix aigue et éraillée.

\- C'est- alors c'est fini ? demande Blaine Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il en sonnant et se sentant comme un cadavre. Peu importe ce qui arrive, on perd tous, mais si je continue comme ça- je ne me reconnais même plus et j'ai l'impression que je dérive.

\- Je viens de sortir d'une séance avec un patient après t'avoir envoyé des messages sous le bureau pendant une demie heure, dit Blaine, la voix pleine de culpabilité mais pas une once de colère contre Kurt.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Kurt en frissonnant si fort qu'il a l'impression que la salle de bain bouge.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas par téléphone, répond Blaine. Je suis désolé.

La ligne se coupe.

* * *

Devoir cacher ce qui équivaut à une dépression nerveuse est éprouvant, mais Kurt a toujours été un acteur. Rachel marche sur des œufs à côté de lui depuis Noël. Ils ne se sont pas disputés et n'ont pas eu de discussion sérieuse à propos d'intimité depuis, et soudain, le réveillon est demain et ils se rendent compte durant une brève conversation avant de se coucher qu'ils se sont engagés à aller à deux fêtes différentes.

\- Je veux aller à la fête d'Elliott, insiste Kurt. C'est plus intime, et tu as rencontré des gens avec Nathan à Noël.

\- C'est pas comme s'il y avait un quota de gens à rencontrer, plus est toujours mieux avec lui, réplique-t-elle. Faire bonne impression à Nathan est important pour moi. On peut voir Elliott quand on veut et la fête d'anniversaire de Rosa est en janvier donc on le verra surement là bas.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas. Je ne veux pas aller à la fête prétentieuse de Nathan pour qu'on regarde son penthouse. Je veux être avec des gens avec qui je peux être moi-même.

\- Et depuis quand tout tourne autour de toi ? demande-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Des gens auxquels je tiens vont être chez Nathan. Tu l'aurais su il y a un an, je n'aurais même pas eu à le dire.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire ce que tu avais prévu avant.

Il évite le problème. Ils le savent tous les deux. Chaque phrase n'a pas de sens, ils ne s'écoutent pas, ou ne veulent pas faire de compromis.

Elle se lève avec un soupir, sa robe de chambre entortillée autour de ses genoux.

\- Tu vas chez Elliott alors, et j'irai chez Nathan. Ça te fera plaisir ?

Silence. Elle n'est pas tout à fait sérieuse, mais l'implication est inquiétante considérant leur situation.

Kurt fronce les sourcils.

\- Non. Non, je ne veux pas-

\- Pas quoi ? C'est devenu la routine de toute façon, tu ne trouves pas ? On défile comme la version musicale de Ken et Barbie. Il y a peut être même un script. Ils nous attendent ensemble, c'est tout maintenant.

Le coup fait mal, comme prévu, et Kurt pense : _c'est peut être le moment._ Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de dire quelque chose comme _alors arrêtons de faire ça, Rachel_ , et elle fondrait en larme et il pleurerait même s'il déteste pleurer en public et il finirait la journée sur le canapé et se forcerait à ne pas contacter Blaine, qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il a mis un terme à leur liaison il y a deux jours.

C'est presque comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, prend on courage à deux mains et dit :

\- Je peux passer deux heures chez Nathan et puis venir chez Elliott pour le décompte. C'est la meilleure solution, non ?

Elle fait un petit sourire et son cœur se brise.

Il déteste l'admettre car elle essaye l'équivalent émotionnel de mettre un pansement sur une blessure par balle et ils méritent tous les deux mieux que ça, mais il prendra tout et n'importe quoi à présent.

\- D'accord, dit-il en ravalant un millier de mots et autant d'émotions. Merci, Rach.

* * *

La neige est terrible le soir du nouvel an. Ils partent tôt pour arriver à l'heure à leurs fêtes et ils arrivent tous les deux en retard malgré leurs efforts. Mis à part le conflit lié au temps, Kurt est terrifié à l'idée de Rachel voyageant seule par ce temps, même à l'autre bout de la ville, et il ne se détend pas avant qu'elle ne lui envoie une photo d'elle souriant avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

Il laisse Elliott le distraire en parlant et avec de l'alcool, du moins jusqu'à ce que Elliott couche sa fille, puis Kurt se mélange aux autres. La fête est sobre et bon enfant. Il n'y a personne à impressionner et Kurt soupire de soulagement, pouvant profiter de la nourriture et de l'excellent champagne avec plaisir maintenant qu'il sait que Rachel est en sécurité chez Nathan pour au moins quelques heures.

Elliott le retrouve un peu avant minuit.

\- Alors écoute, dit-il, j'ai une confession à faire.

\- Et bien, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon quand on avait notre groupe, dit Kurt, un peu pince sans rire.

Son vieil ami rit.

\- Je promets, plus de duels de divas, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Même si je gagnerais toujours, évidemment.

Kurt pouffe.

\- Evidemment.

\- Non, sérieux. Une personne que j'ai invité il y un moment arrive. Il avait dit non, mais quand je lui aie dit que mon bon ami Kurt Hummel la star de Broadway viendrait, il a soudainement changé d'avis. Je pensais que c'était juste un fan au début, mais après il a dit que vous étiez amis.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Kurt, Blaine Anderson ?

\- Le seul et l'unique.

\- Mon dieu, comment le connais-tu ?

\- Comme toi, mon chou , dit-il en se tapotant la tempe. C'est une longue histoire. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de compliqué là dedans. Et non, il ne m'a rien dit, ce ne sont que des suppositions, donc arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Elliott a toujours été un bon ami et Kurt n'est pas contrarié. Il ne sait pas comment aborder cela. Il ne veut pas partir, et s'il est honnête, il a très envie de voir Blaine. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais ça repose sur lui et Blaine en vaut la peine. Kurt lui doit des excuses et une conversation face à face.

Rachel complique les choses à son insu en arrivant avant Blaine.

\- Je suis trempée, dit-elle en prenant Kurt dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et gelée. Est-ce qu'il y a du cidre chaud ? sourit-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a du cidre chaud _alcoolisé_?

Il glousse.

\- Dans le gallon. Mais je vais nous servir du champagne pour le décompte.

\- Merci, chéri, dit-elle, puis resserre ses doigts sur sa manche. Ne sois pas fâché, mais Jesse m'a accompagné de chez Nathan.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Euh, d'accord. Ça m'étonne. Nathan est plutôt le style de Jesse.

Elle s'agite.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu son compte.

En attendant leurs verres au bar, il observe Jesse venir à côté de Rachel et se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La façon dont sa main atterrit dans le creux de son dos envoie un signal d'alarme au cerveau de Kurt, mais il continue de regarder.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il voit Blaine entrer.

Il se redirige vers Rachel, les yeux rivés sur Blaine qui retire son manteau, et quand il est sur le point de s'excuser pour aller parler à Blaine, Jesse lui rentrer dedans. Il lance un regard provocateur à Kurt, et Kurt s'arrête, se tendant sur la défensive.

\- I problème ?

\- Si tu considères ton incapacité à rester avec ta femme pour qu'elle ne doive pas voyager dans une tempête de neige un problème, alors, ouais, il y a un problème, dit-il, les yeux brûlants.

\- Ce que Rachel et moi prévoyons ne sont pas tes affaires, rétorque-t-il. Et elle n'a pas besoin d'un vieux mec comme toi pour parler à sa place.

\- Elle ne dirait jamais rien de mal sur toi et tu le sais, dit Jesse, si près de Kurt que le champagne dans ses mains se renverse presque. Et entre nous, on sait tous les deux où ta putain d'attention a été, Hummel, et ce n'était pas sur elle.

Kurt se fige.

A ce moment, soit par une force divine ou par hasard, Blaine apparaît par dessus son épaule. Il suit la ligne de mire de Jesse – Blaine le voit, sourit, lui fait signe pour le saluer – et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il rougit et ses pupilles se dilatent.

\- Ouais, dit Jesse avec mépris, tu n'es pas di doué pour le cacher, hein ?

Blaine ne sait pas que leur conversation est hostile quand il les rejoint en souriant.

\- Jesse. Kurt. Bonne année. Il sourit encore à Kurt. Je peux t'emprunter une seconde ?

Kurt ne sait pas comment lui faire comprendre _c'est la pire combinaison de choses que j'aurai pu imaginé_ seulement avec des gestes et des expressions paniquées, alors il s'éloigne rapidement de l'orbite de Jesse qui lui hérisse le poil, même si tout ce qu'il veut faire est remettre ce faux cul à sa place.

Rachel observe cela arriver avec un air inquiet, et Kurt se raidit lorsque Jesse va la voir tandis qu'il suit Blaine dans un coin.

Blaine comprend rapidement.

\- Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

Kurt ne veut pas que ceci soit la première chose dont ils parlent ce soir, pas du tout, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Jesse et Rachel.

\- Oh, wow, dit Blaine en les regardant discrètement. C'est nouveau ?

\- Peut être pas, répond Kurt.

Il ressent un millier de chose à la fois – jalousie, colère, dégout, peur, joie, enthousiasme. Il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, pas après ce qu'il a fait, mais il n'aime vraiment pas Jesse. Et puis il y a Blaine qui se tient devant lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont dit au revoir sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, et il veut se concentrer sur lui, mais tout est devenu tellement merdique.

\- Je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, dit Blaine avec précaution, mais on peut se parler plus tard ? Où cette semaine, un jour, si ce soir n'est pas…?

La rage bouillonnant dans le sang de Kurt refroidit. Il est impossible de garder cette colère alors que Blaine est devant lui, aussi beau que jamais dans son jean noir délavé, son pull moulant et son nœud papillon au motif de feu d'artifice.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en prenant la main de Blaine, se fichant des conséquences. Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire ça au téléphone. J'ai paniqué et je regrette. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu veux me voir après ce que j'ai fait.

Blaine sourit, baisse la tête de façon à ce que Kurt voit seulement ses cils, ses joues et ses sourcils particuliers.

\- J'étais en colère. Je le suis toujours, dit-il en jouant avec les doigts de Kurt. Mais quand Elliott m'a dit que tu venais ce soir, j'ai changé d'avis si vite. Je n'ai même pas pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver. Je savais juste que je devais être auprès de toi. Rien d'autre ne semblait compter.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, pas après tout ça, dit Kurt, incapable d'arrêter de culpabiliser.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, répond Blaine.

Le cœur de Kurt se coince dans sa gorge et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent de surprise.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, Kurt, pas à moins que tu ne le veuilles.

Il y a de l'assurance dans chaque ligne de son corps, dans chaque battement de cil, dans chaque souffle. Il sait ce qu'il veut.

Quelque part derrière eux, un groupe de personne rassemblé devant une énorme télévision à écran plat commence à faire le décompte depuis soixante. Kurt se raidit et lâche la main de Blaine. Il a l'impression qu'il va sauter d'une falaise peu importe la direction qu'il prend.

Des confettis sont déjà lancés, carrés, colorés, des débris brillants tombant comme des flocons de neige autour d'eux, se mettant sur les cheveux de Blaine et sur ses vêtements, et Kurt recule. Quelque chose chez les confettis fantaisie autour de tout ce drame n'est terriblement pas à sa place, comme rire à un enterrement.

\- Je dois aller chercher Rachel, lâche-t-il stupidement, sachant que ce ne sont pas les mots que Blaine mérite ni ceux qui reflètent ce que Kurt ressent. Après ça-

Les yeux de Blaine se remplissent de larmes. Il secoue la tête, lâche la main de Kurt, et s'éloigne.

\- Kurt, crie Rachel à travers la pièce.

Et Kurt part.

* * *

Rachel pleure lorsqu'elle se détache de lui. Derrière elle dans la foule, Jesse fronce les sourcils et fait les cent pas, et Blaine est à peine visible tandis qu'il passe devant tout le monde pour atteindre la porte. Kurt se rend compte avec une clarté lourde et douloureuse qu'il part. Blaine part et Rachel pleure et tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Et puis elle crie par dessus la masse de personne rayonnante de joie, célébrant la nouvelle année autour d'eux :

\- J'ai couché avec Jesse au gala de Weatherfords.

Kurt la fixe. Il ne ressent rien. Il n'est pas jaloux. Il n'arrive même pas à la rassurer.

Son cœur vient de prendre la porte.

Elle le regarde, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- C'est Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt ouvre la bouche. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Je- je m'en doutais.

\- Jesse ? demande-t-il, le cœur battant.

\- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, répond-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour la première fois depuis son aveu. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas important.

Sa bouche se tord et elle se remet à pleurer.

\- Parce que tu es sûr. Je le vois dans tes yeux, dit-elle en se penchant et en pressant sa joue contre la sienne. Je te connais, Kurt Hummel.

Elle lui caresse la joue.

\- Papa allait- te parler, quand ils étaient là. Voilà pourquoi ils insistaient pour venir. Ils voulaient nous aider ou t'aider à comprendre des choses. Mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Nous t'aimons tellement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de- de te faire ça, pas à ce moment. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais prêt. Mais tu es prêt maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se met à trembler violemment. Il est insensible et les larmes ne montent pas.

\- Tu devrais aller le chercher, dit-elle en semblant misérable et soulagée à la fois. Il fait froid dehors.

\- Rachel, gémit-il, la gorge se serrant.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, dit-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Il a son manteau dans la main avant qu'il se rappelle de la remercier.

* * *

Il fait un froid glacial.

Il ne sait pas quelle direction prendre mais il suppose que Blaine a dû appeler un taxi dans cette situation, alors il se dirige vers le carrefour le plus bondé, enfilant sa veste, ses gants et son écharpe en chemin. Il manque de se tuer deux fois en glissant sur du verglas, et encore une fois en traversant la rue dans le sens inverse de la circulation, la panique le rendant stupide et super conscient du moindre coup de vent qui se faufile à travers ses vêtements.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire. Il ressent à peine. Il vient de quitter sa femme pour l'homme qui était sensé l'aider à réparer sa relation avec elle. On dirait une histoire tirée d'un mauvais film, mais ils en sont bien là, et il a de la neige sale fondue sur ses bottes Armani et une boule au ventre.

Quelles sont les chances de retrouver Blaine ?

C'est le nouvel an à New York, les rues sont blindées de monde malgré qu'ils ne soient pas près de Time Square et de la folie qui provient de cette fête, de cet endroit, et Blaine n'est pas grand et porte un manteau noir.

Mais il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes entre leurs sorties, et peut être que Blaine marche lentement sur les trottoirs verglacés, alors Kurt marche aussi vite et prudemment que possible, plissant désespérément les yeux face à l'afflue de personne autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent et pleurent à cause du froid.

Quand ça arrive enfin, c'est une fraction de seconde, un moment fracturé de pure terreur car Blaine est presque entièrement dans le taxi qu'il a hélé et Kurt n'est pas assez près pour qu'il l'entende ou le voit. Alors il crie. Il ne réfléchit pas à quel point c'est fou de se mettre à hurler le nom de quelqu'un par dessus les têtes de centaine de New Yorkais à moitié saoul et des touristes. Il se fiche de se casser une jambe en traversant le béton glissant sous ses pieds. Il avance et continue d'appeler Blaine.

Il arrive au taxi juste au moment où Blaine ferme la porte. La porte s'immobilise et s'ouvre à nouveau, et Kurt est si soulagé qu'il se met presque à pleurer. C'est plus du soulagement que des larmes, plus sa poitrine se serrant que des sanglots, mais tout se répand en même temps, toute la torpeur qu'il a ressenti en regardant le visage couvert de larmes de Rachel l'abandonne.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demande Blaine en faisant signe au chauffeur. Désolé, voilà pour le dérangement, dit-il en donnant un pourboire à l'homme. Bonne année.

Ils vont sur le trottoir, puis s'éloignent de la foule. Au moment où ils trouvent un endroit relativement calme où s'arrêter, Kurt transpire nerveusement sous ses couches de vêtements. Il essaye de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je t'ai rendu les choses faciles à la fête, dit Blaine, chaque mot lent et froid, ses yeux larmoyant et plissés de douleur.

Après avoir passé toute sa vie à dire des répliques pour le travail, Kurt se rend compte que les mots lui manque à cet instant. Il ne mérite pas une seconde chance mais il la saisit, tend la main et fait passer ses doigts gelés sur la joues de Blaine, caressant ses lèvres toute aussi froides et sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

\- Pitié, ne me fait pas ça ce soir, dit Blaine en battant des cils et en fermant les yeux, deux lignes de larmes coulant le long de ses joues pour mouiller les doigts de Kurt.

\- Je t'aime, dit Kurt, cherchant les yeux de Blaine avec les siens. Rachel- elle m'a laissé partir.

\- Quoi ? demande Blaine, les joues rougissantes.

\- Elle s'en doutait. Elle- elle et Jesse aussi. Mais surtout- elle savait.

Les mots semblent stupides et mal connectés. Il ne sait même plus s'il est sensé.

\- J'ai peur et je continue de faire des erreurs mais je suis là, je suis là et je suis à toi si tu veux de moi.

Il voit la gorge de Blaine se serrer, voit les émotions monter sur son visage, tirer ses joues et son front tendu. Il sait qu'il va pleurer et lorsqu'il fond en larme, Kurt l'amène vers lui et presses ses lèvres contre les siennes, un baiser suppliant, timide. C'est son deuxième baiser plein de larmes de la soirée. Y penser le rend hystérique et il retient un rire nerveux, puis les bras de Blaine sont autour de son cou et sa bouche bouge contre la sienne.

\- Bien sûr que-, et Blaine hoquète, un sanglot se tordant dans sa gorge et ses épaules convulsent. Bien sûr que je te veux, je veux-

Un autre hoquet et il se jette en avant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kurt.

\- Je croyais t'avoir perdu.

Kurt a ses bras autour de Blaine en un rien de temps, il lève la tête et regarde la neige qui tombe autour d'eux, laisse les baisers froids des flocons se dissoudre sur ses joues. On dirait une bénédiction, un vœu exaucé qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé mériter.

\- Tu m'as sauvé, tu le sais ? murmure-t-il, entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine.

Ils sont mouillés à cause de la neige et forment des touffes à cause du gel, si familier, si _Blaine_.

\- Je veux être là avec toi, je veux être à la maison avec toi. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés, et dîner avec toi, et me disputer à propos du relevé de compte avec toi et trouver comment me faire pardonner chaque dispute-

Blaine le serre fort, riant et pleurant en même temps.

\- Tu gagneras. Tu me séduiras avec des mots.

\- Je veux apprendre comment te faire crier au lit, continue-t-il en pressant un baiser sur la peau de Blaine à chaque pause. Je veux te tenir la main dans Central Park et rencontrer ton frère, et me vanter devant mes amis que j'ai choppé un docteur jusqu'à ce que tu t'énerves contre moi même si tu sais que je plaisante.

Il prend le visage de Blaine entre ses mains.

\- Je veux te connaître et t'aimer. S'il te plait ? Pitié, pardonne-moi, pitié, laisse-moi être à toi ?

\- Oui, répond Blaine en riant entre les baisers qu'il dépose partout sur les joues de Kurt, ses lèvres et sa mâchoire, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il reste à dire, le seul mot qui compte tandis que la neige tombe densément autour d'eux. Oui, oui, _oui_.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini :( J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu. Merci à tous pour les reviews et les ajouts en favoris.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions !**


End file.
